Diana Meets the Mouse
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is about where Diana and her friends went to Walt Disney World. Rated M due to nudity No flames or bad reviews allowed or it will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to Walt Disney World. Diana has the season ticket for it as a matter of fact. They can't wait to go to Orlando of course. They have never gone to Walt Disney World by the way. This will be the first time for Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to Orlando.

"Time to pack our stuff, girls" said Diana.

"What are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Orlando" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great time on our last visit"

"Which theme park are going this time?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to Walt Disney World, Nancy" said Diana.

"I have never gone there, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go now"

At the airport, Diana and her friends are waiting for their jet to come.

"Did we pass the security check?" Sue asked.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't have anything in our pockets"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

They saw their jet arrived and Diana and her friends entered it.

"Time for our time off" said the pilot.

The jet has departed the airport.

"We are taking off, girls" said Diana.

They saw the pilot brought the pillow and the blanket.

"I got you some pillow and a blanket to sleep with" said the pilot.

"Thank you, sir" said Diana.

"No problem, ma'am" said the pilot.

"I'll wake you up when we get there, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana wakes up as she saw the city of Orlando outside the window.

"Wake up, girls" said Diana.

"What is going on, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are at Orlando" said Diana.

"We better put on our seatbelts" said Nancy.

"Good idea, Nancy" said Diana.

The jet has arrived the Orlando International Airport.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"We better get off the jet now" said Nancy.

"Thank you for flying with us" said the pilot.

Diana and her friends have got off the jet. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Hotel Check-In

Diana, Sue and Nancy have now arrived in Orlando. They will be checked in at a Walt Disney World hotel as a matter of fact. They are a lot of resorts there of course. They have already booked a hotel by the way. They will be taking the bus to get to the resort. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will arrive at Walt Disney World resort.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Orlando looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had fun here in our last visit"

"How do we get to the Walt Disney World resort, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to take the bus, Nancy" said Diana. "It will be here in a few minutes"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

They saw the bus arrived at the airport.

"The bus is here, girls" said Diana. "Let's get on now"

Diana and her friends went on the bus and the bus left the airport.

"We will be getting to Walt Disney World resort in a few minutes" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bus has arrived at the Walt Disney World resort.

"We are here, girls" said Diana. "Time to get off the bus"

Diana and her friends have got off the bus and the bus leaves.

"Which hotel is this?" Sue asked.

"This is Disney's Contemporary Resort" said Diana.

"I have never heard of that, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"It opened the same day as the Magic Kingdom" said Diana.

"What day, Di?" Sue asked.

"October 1, 1971" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go checked in now"

Diana and her friends went inside the Disney's Contemporary Resort.

"Hi, welcome to the Disney's Contemporary Resort" said the manager.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

They checked in and went to their room.

"I like this room, Di" said Sue. "It looks amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana.

The girls have checked in at Disney's Contemporary Resort. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Magic Kingdom

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. This will be first day visiting the Walt Disney World parks of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the Magic Kingdom.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are getting ready to go to the Magic Kingdom"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, this will be our first day visiting a theme park at Walt Disney World"

"Let's leave the room now, Di" said Nancy. "They're waiting for us"

Diana and her friends left the room and exit the Disney's Contemporary Resort"

"There you are, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We are just in time" said Diana. "How do we get to the Magic Kingdom?"

"We are going on a monorail, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have never been to the monorail before, mom" said Diana.

"Here it comes now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

The monorail came, and Diana and her friends got on the monorail goes to the Magic Kingdom.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" said Diana.

The monorail arrived at the Magic Kingdom and Diana and her friends got out of it.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"That place looks nice" said Sue.

Diana and her friends entered the Magic Kingdom.

"That's a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "That also includes Disney characters"

"We have seen their movies before, Di" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We are currently at Main Street USA"

"We can walk around, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "I have the map with me"

Diana and her friends are walking around the Magic Kingdom.

"The place looks huge here" said Diana.

"It was nice to go to the Magic Kingdom" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the Magic Kingdom. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad

Diana, Sue and Nancy are at the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. They are going on the rides there as a matter of fact. They are having a good there so far of course. There are a lot of rides at the magic kingdom by the way. They will be waiting in line before they get on the ride. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go on some of the rides.

"It's nice to come over to the Magic Kingdom, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are gonna go to some of their rides"

"They have a lot of rides here, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "They have Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splashy Mountain and such"

"We can go to the Big Thunder Railroad, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "It is located at Frontierland"

Diana and her friends went to Frontierland.

"I see the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" said Sue.

"Let's get in line on that" said Diana. "I have the Disney Fastpass"

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"How long are we going to be here?" Sue asked.

"Until our ride comes, Sue" said Diana.

They saw the train arrived and Diana and her friends got on the train.

"The ride will be a good one" said Sue.

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana.

The train leaves as the ride begins.

"It's time now, girls" said Diana.

The train goes to the first lift hill and made the right turn.

"This is amazing" said Diana.

The train went to the second lift hill and drop.

"That looks fun, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends got out of the train.

"How was the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was great, Di" said Sue. "I liked it"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "We can ride again soon"

"Let's find some other rides, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to get on some other rides. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Mad Tea Party

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go on another ride. They had fun on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad as a matter of fact. They will be going on the tea cup ride of course. The tea cup ride is located at Fantasyland by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going on the tea cup ride.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, that ride reminds me that we are in the western"

"Which ride can we go next, Di?" Sue asked.

"There is a tea cup ride" said Diana.

"What is it called, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It's called Mad Tea Party, Nancy" said Diana. "It is based off from Alice in Wonderland"

"I never read that book, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "It is located at Fantasyland"

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Fantasyland.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I see the Cinderella castle" said Sue.

"That looks wonderful, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I will take a picture of it"

Sue took a picture of the castle.

"Let's go now, girls" said Diana.

They went to the Mad Tea Party.

"That's a lot of tea cups here, Di" said Nancy.

"Just in time, Nancy" said Diana. "It's time for us to get on"

Diana and her friends went to get on the tea cups.

"How does it work, Di?" Sue asked.

"We have to turn the wheel to spin" said Diana.

"I see, Di" said Sue.

The Mad Tea Party ride begins as Diana and her friends are turning the wheel.

"This is fun, Di" said Diana. "We are spinning"

"Just like everyone else, Sue" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends got off the Mad Tea Party ride.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"We can go again soon" said Diana. "That ride made me dizzy"

Diana and her friends had fun on the Mad Tea Party ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	6. Crystal Palace

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have lunch. They went on two rides as a matter of fact. They will be having lunch at the Magic Kingdom of course. They are so many to choose by the way. They will be looking around until they find a good restaurant. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having lunch at the Magic Kingdom.

"That was nice to get on the Mad Tea Party ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to have lunch"

"I wonder what we can eat, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go ahead and look around" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends began to look around the Magic Kingdom.

"There is Cinderella's Royal Table" said Diana.

"Never gone there" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to see Tony's Town Square Restaurant.

"I never had Italian food for a long time" said Sue.

"Let's keep look" said Diana.

They continue to search until they found one.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is the Crystal Palace" said Diana.

"Is that the one where we meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is" said Diana. "Let's go eat"

Diana and her friends went inside the Crystal Palace.

"I see Tigger and Winnie the Pooh" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana.

"Hello, you three" said Pooh.

"Hi" said the girls.

"it's nice to see you" said Pooh.

Diana and her friends went to the buffet.

"They have seasonal fish, girls" said Diana.

"That looks delicious, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends went to the table and eat their lunch.

"That was good, Di" said Nancy.

"It is nice to see Tigger and Pooh here" said Diana.

She pays it with her credit card and leaves.

"Come again soon, girls" said Tigger.

"Bye" said the girls.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the Crystal Palace. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Haunted Mansion

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to the haunted mansion. They had lunch at the Crystal Palace as a matter of fact. They recent met Winnie the Pooh and Tigger there of course. There will be a long line for the haunted mansion ride by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go on the haunted mansion ride.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have met Winnie the Pooh and Tigger"

"That was nice of them to come" said Nancy.

"They lived at the hundred-acre woods, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next, Di?" Sue asked.

"There is the haunted mansion" said Diana.

"Where is that, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at the liberty square" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went to the liberty square.

"This place reminds me of Washington D.C." said Sue.

"I see the liberty bell, Sue" said Diana. "It reminds me that we are in Philadelphia"

"There is the haunted mansion, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went inside the haunted mansion.

"Good thing that I have the Fastpass for it" said Diana.

"It is a dark ride, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes our ride now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's get on, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to get on the omnimover.

"The ride is starting" said Sue.

"This place looks dark here, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "This place looks also scary"

"Let's enjoy the ride" said Sue.

Later, they saw a lot of ghosts.

"I see some ghosts, Di" said Sue.

"That looks scary, Sue" said Diana. "Don't be scared"

"I won't, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends got off the omnimover.

"That was a scary ride" said Sue. "But it is a good one"

"I'm glad you liked that ride, girls" said Diana.

"That reminds me of your mansion, Sue" said Nancy.

"I never have ghosts there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends had enjoyed the haunted mansion ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Pirates of the Caribbean

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the Magic Kingdom. They have been to a lot of rides as a matter of fact. They will be going to be on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride of course. Pirates of the Caribbean is also a dark ride by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"That was a good ride on the haunted mansion, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, that ride looks scary"

"Good thing that we liked it" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Sue" said Diana.

"Where is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"It's at Adventureland" said Diana. "I wish that Brandi and Aria were here"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends went in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"I hope that ride will be good" said Nancy.

"We will see, Nancy" said Diana. "I have the Fastpass for the ride"

"That's good, Di" said Sue. "There is a long line here"

"The boat will be here in a bit" said Diana.

They saw the boat came.

"It's time for our ride now, girls" said Diana. "Let's get on"

Diana and her friends went to get on the boat.

"The ride will begin soon" said Diana.

"The ride is starting now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the boat goes down as Diana and her friends screams hard.

"I see the pirate ship, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are getting off the ride.

"That was a good ride, girls" said Diana.

"We could've gotten wet, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We only had one drop here"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "There's two on some other parks"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at Magic Kingdom. They gone to a lot of rides as a matter of fact. The girls are going to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train of course. It is the only roller coaster that the Magic Kingdom have by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ride.

"That was a good ride today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have gone a lot of rides today, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are going to the next ride"

"What ride are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Seven Dwarfs Mine Train" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is located at Fantasyland, Sue" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to get in line for the ride.

"That's a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"I have the Fastpass with me" said Diana.

"Have you ever watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" Sue asked.

"Only once, Sue" said Diana.

"I watched it before, Di" said Nancy.

"That is great, Nancy" said Diana. "Here comes our ride now"

They saw the roller coaster came.

"Let's get on now, girls" said Diana.

The girls got on the roller coaster.

"The right will begin in a bit, girls" said Diana.

The roller coaster moves and goes up then comes down.

"Wow" said Sue. "The ride looks good so far"

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

The roller coaster goes up and comes down.

"This looks fun, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends continue to scream during the ride until the end of the ride.

"That was a good ride, DI" said Sue.

"We saw some characters from the movie during the ride" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We also heard the dwarfs singing Heigh Ho"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Chef Mickey's

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have dinner at the Contemporary Resort. They had a great day at the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. They have gone to a lot of rides of course. Their siblings went with them by the way. They have yet to visit some other Disney theme parks. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good dinner.

"We are back now, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great at the Magic Kingdom"

"We are having dinner here at the Contemporary Resort" said Mrs. Evans.

"That is true, mom" said Diana. "I took care of my four-year-old siblings"

"That's good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"What are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Nancy asked.

"Mom said that we can have Chef Mickey's for dinner" said Diana.

"That's a good idea, Di" said Sue.

Later, it's dinner time for Diana and her friends as they are sitting on the table.

"Can't wait to see Mickey here" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "Here comes the Parkers"

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Hi, A.C."

"Thank you for inviting us to have dinner here" said Aria.

"No problem" said Diana. "How did you get here?"

"We drove from Louisiana, Di" said Brandi. "We are staying at Disney's Port Orleans Resort"

"Which one?" Diana asked.

"The riverside one" said Aria.

"That looks nice, you two" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Brandi. "I got the buttered chicken for my dinner"

"Glazed Salmon for me" said Aria. "What about you, Di?"

"I got the seafood paella for my dinner" said Diana.

"That looks delicious, Di" said Brandi.

After dinner, Diana and her friends are getting ready go back to the room.

"That was a good dinner, Di" said Aria.

"Thanks, Aria" said Diana.

"We better go back to our room now" said Brandi.

"See you tomorrow, you two" said Diana.

"Bye, Di" said Aria.

Diana and her friends went back to their rooms. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go take a bath. They had a good dinner with Brandi and Aria as a matter of fact. The first day at Walt Disney World has come to an end of course. They will also be going to bed by the way. They will remember what to do during their bath. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"We can see our boobs and vagina, Di" said Sue.

"That's how we are born, Sue" said Diana. "We have recently visited the Magic Kingdom"

"What else do they have, Di?" Nancy asked.

"There is Epcot, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Disney Springs, Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, Disney's Blizzard Beach and ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex" said Diana.

"I didn't know that they have a water park" said Sue.

"We will see which one we are going tomorrow" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing themselves. They got the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Good bath today, Di" said Sue.

"I have pajamas with me now, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now putting on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth now, girls" said Diana.

"We won't forget, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Diana.

They went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, Sue" said Diana.

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Tower of Terror

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to Disney's Hollywood Studios as a matter of fact. They will be riding on the Tower of Terror of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great at Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "Where we are going today?"

"We are going to Disney's Hollywood Studios" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day there"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "How do we get there?"

"We are taking the Disney's Hollywood Studio bus, girls"

"Let's go now, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends left the Disney's Contemporary Resort and the bus arrives.

"There is our bus now, girls" said Diana.

The girls entered the bus and the bus leaves the Disney's Contemporary Resort.

"We will be arriving at Disney's Hollywood Studios soon" said Diana.

The bus arrives at the Disney's Hollywood Studios and Diana and her friends got off the bus.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This remind me of Hollywood" said Sue. "Which ride can we go?"

"We can go to the Tower of Terror ride" said Diana.

"Is that the one from the Twilight Zone?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "It is located at Sunset Boulevard"

At the Tower of Terror, Diana and her friends went to get on that ride.

"I see the Mitchells and the Jeans" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Brianna. "I hope you will have a good ride"

The elevator goes up and the girls screams hard"

"This looks scary, Di" said Sue.

"We are on top, Sue" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are now feeling dizzy.

"That was amazing, girls" said Diana.

"It was scary, Di" said Sue. "It reminds me of the haunted mansion"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Tower of Terror ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Rock 'n' Roller Coaster

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster ride starring Aerosmith. They have gone to Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror as a matter of fact. There are a lot of roller coasters at Walt Disney World of course. There are two roller coasters at Disney's Hollywood Studios by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster ride.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"That are a lot of rides and shows here, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are some rides that will be opened soon"

"I heard that they will opened the Star Wars area" said Sue.

"Never seen that before" said Diana.

"Which ride now, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about Rock 'n' Roller Coaster?" Diana asked.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for that ride.

"I see Brandi and Aria" said Diana.

"We are going on the ride with you, girls" said Brandi.

"That's why I have the Fastpass with me" said Diana.

"That's good, Di" said Aria. "We will get on in a few minutes"

They saw the coaster with people getting off the ride.

"It's time now, girls" said Diana.

The girls got on the coaster and leaves the boarding station.

"The ride is starting now, girls" said Diana.

"This will be a good one" said Sue.

The coaster launched fasted and the girls screams.

"We are going so fast" said Diana.

"This reminds me that we are in the expressway" said Sue.

"The lights are off, girls" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the ride.

"How was the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was fast, Di" said Sue.

"It looks awesome" said Brandi.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "We can ride again soon"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Rock 'n' Roller coaster ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Snow White and Cinderella

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the Magic Kingdom. They are going to meet Cinderella and Snow White as a matter of fact. They know where they are at of course. Cinderella and Snow White are at Fantasyland by the way. They have never met the two princesses before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet Snow White and Cinderella.

"We are back at the Magic Kingdom, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to meet two princesses"

"Which two princesses are we going to meet, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to meet Cinderella and Snow White, girls" said Diana.

"I never met them before, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"We know where they are at" said Brandi.

"Where are they?" Diana asked.

"That are at the Fantasyland" said Aria.

"Let's go there" said Diana.

The girls went to Fantasyland.

"The castle looks big" said Brianna.

"That is Cinderella's castle, Bri" said Diana.

"I didn't know she has that" said Brianna.

"Now you do, Bri" said Diana.

"I see the princesses now" said Sue.

"They are taking a picture with our siblings" said Diana.

They went to meet Snow White and Cinderella.

"Hi, girls" said Snow White.

"We just got an autograph from your siblings" said Cinderella.

"That's nice of you two" said Diana. "We are about get one as well"

"That's good, girls" said Snow White.

Both princesses wrote their name on the autograph book.

"Thanks, you two' said Diana.

"You're welcome" said Snow White. "Why don't we have a picture?"

"Good idea" said Diana.

"I'll take them, Di" said Sue.

She took a picture of Diana and two princesses.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"Now it's my turn" said Sue.

She does the same thing what Diana did.

"I'll take a picture of you now" said Diana.

She took the picture of Sue, Snow White and Cinderella.

"Thank you, Di" said Sue.

"No problem, Sue" said Diana.

She will do the same thing with the rest of her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Donald Duck

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at Disney's Hollywood Studios from the Magic Kingdom. They have recently met Snow White and Cinderella at Fantasyland as a matter of fact. They recently got an autograph from them of course. They will meet Donald Duck at the park's entrance by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet Donald Duck at the entrance of Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"We are back at Disney's Hollywood Studios now, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have just saw Snow White and Cinderella"

"That was nice of have an autograph with them" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are going to meet Donald Duck"

"Where is he at, Di?" Brianna asked.

"He is at the entrance, Bri" said Diana.

"I didn't know he is here" said Brianna.

"Not only we can meet him at the front entrance of the park, we can also meet him at Mexico in Epcot and Dinoland USA at Disney's Animal Kingdom" said Diana.

"We will go there later this week, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to go meet Donald Duck.

"Hello, girls" said Donald Duck. "I got an autograph from your siblings"

"That is good, Donald Duck" said Diana. "We are about to have an autograph from you"

"I never had that before" said Donald Duck.

"We have the book with us" said Sue.

"I will write my autograph" said Donald Duck.

Diana and her friends open their autograph books and Donald Duck wrote his autograph.

"Thank you, Donald Duck" said Diana.

"It was nothing" said Donald Duck.

"We can take a picture of him" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana gave Sue her phone and took a picture of her and Donald Duck.

"Now it is mine turn" said Sue.

She gave her phone to Diana and took a picture.

"How did I do, Sue?" Diana asked.

"You did great, Di" said Sue. "I liked it"

Diana did the same thing to the rest of her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Woody's Lunch Box

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have dinner. They will have dinner at Disney's Hollywood Studios as a matter of fact. They will find to see which one they will eat by the way. There are a lot of choices to eat at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find something to eat for dinner.

"Good day at the park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we just got an autograph from Donald Duck"

"That was nice of him writing an autograph" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are getting hungry now"

"Let's go find something to eat" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to go find a place to eat.

"I see a Star Wars restaurant" said Sue.

"It says that the restaurant opens on August 29" said Diana.

"I can't want to go there" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue. "Let's keep looking now"

They went to Toy Story Land for a place to eat.

"I see Buzz Lightyear" said Diana. "To infinity and beyond!"

"I think they have something there" said Sue.

They saw that they have one.

"I see something, girls" said Diana.

"Is that Woody's lunch box?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line for their dinner.

"Brandi and Aria are here too" said Sue.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

Later, Diana and her friends are now on the table eating their dinner.

"I got smoked turkey sandwich for me" said Diana. "What about you?"

"I got grilled three-cheese sandwich" said Nancy. "It looks delicious"

"For me, I got BBQ Brisket Melt" said Sue. "I haven't tried brisket before"

"We got Totchos" said Brandi.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"It is potato barrels" said Brandi.

"I'll have some" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends are about to get on the ride.

"I see Slinky Dog Dash, Di" said Sue. "Let's get on"

Diana and her friends went to get on the Slinky Dog Dash ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Hollywood Studios. They are getting ready to go to Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy as a matter of fact. They have gone to a lot of rides of course. It is the where they teach rookie racers about the lessons they've learn when racing. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy.

"Good rides at Toy Story Land, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day at Disney's Hollywood Studios"

"We already gone to many rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I still have the map with me"

"Where are we going next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy" said Diana.

"Where is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is located at Sunset Boulevard" said Diana.

"Who is Lightning Queen?" Nancy asked.

"He is from Cars" said Diana. "It is another Pixar film"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you know, Sue" said Diana. "We better get going"

Diana and her friends went to Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"It isn't a ride, Di" said Sue. "It is actually a show"

"The show is starting now, girls" said Diana.

"And now, the car champion you've all been waiting for" said the woman announcer.

They saw Mater came out.

"Why is Mater here, Di?" Sue asked.

"I have no idea, Sue" said Diana.

They saw Lightning McQueen came out.

"Lightning McQueen is here" said Sue.

"Mater is on the screen" said Diana.

"That is true" said Sue. "Let's keep watching"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana. "The race is starting"

"He is showing us the race, Di" said Sue. "I see some tractors"

"It is just a simulator" said Diana.

After the show, Diana and her friends left the showcase.

"That was a great show, girls" said Diana.

"I know Chick was in it" said Sue. "He was funny"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. PizzeRizzo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have dinner. They have gone to Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy as a matter of fact. It was a good show for them of course. They will find something for dinner at Disney's Hollywood Studios by the way. They already had Woody's Lunch Box for lunch. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a place to eat for dinner.

"Great show today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the park"

"it was nice to see Lightning McQueen, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I am getting hungry now"

"Same here" said Sue. "Let's go find something to eat"

"Great idea, Sue" said Diana.

They went to find a place to eat.

"It is nighttime, girls" said Diana. "We are about to have dinner"

"I see something, Di" said Sue.

"What is that, Sue?" Diana asked.

"It's called PizzeRizzo" said Sue.

"I never heard of that" said Diana. "Let's go try it out"

Diana and her friends went to PizzeRizzo for dinner and saw Brianna and Lana there.

"Hi, you two" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Brianna. "You came here for dinner"

"That is true, Bri" said Diana. "I will be having a meat lovers pizza"

"It comes with a pasta salad" said Sue. "I am getting a pepperoni pizza"

"Meatball sub for me" said Nancy.

"We have Peter Piper Pizza in our area, girls" said Brianna.

"I have never gone there" said Diana.

"Maybe one day you should" said Lana.

Diana and her friends went to the table.

"Good pizza, girls" said Diana. "It looks delicious"

"How was the meatball sub, Nancy?" Sue asked.

"It is good, Sue" said Nancy. "The pasta sub is also delicious"

"That is good, Nancy" said Diana.

After dinner, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave PizzeRizzo.

"That was delicious, Di" said Sue. "Their pizzas looked good"

"We can come again soon" said Diana.

The girls are now leaving PizzeRizzo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Slinky Dog Dash

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to get on the Slinky Dog Dash ride. They had a good dinner at PizzeRizzo as a matter of fact. They know where the Slinky Dog Dash ride is of course. It is located at Toy Story Land by the way. They will be in line for the ride. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going on the Slinky Dog Dash ride.

"That was a great dinner, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"Their pizza was good, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Slinky Dog Dash ride" said Diana.

"Is that a roller coaster, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"Where is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is at Toy Story Land" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Toy Story Land.

"I see Buzz Lightyear" said Diana. "To infinity and beyond"

They went in line for the Slinky Dog Dash ride.

"You have the Fastpass, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "The ride will be here soon"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

They the roller coaster that is shape like Slinky Dog.

"Our ride is here, girls" said Diana.

"Let's get on, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to get on the ride.

"The ride will start in just a bit" said Diana.

The coaster launch as the ride begins.

"This is fun" said Diana. "We are going fast"

"They are going faster than before, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are hearing the Wheezy version of You've Got a Friend in Me.

"We are about to get off the ride soon" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "That was a fun ride"

Diana and her friends have got off the Slinky Dog Dash ride.

"That was great, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Slinky Dog Dash ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Alien Swirling Saucers

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Toy Story Land. They have recently ride on Slinky Dog Dash as a matter of fact. There is another ride at Toy Story Land of course. The other ride will be Alien Swirling Saucers by the way. They also have Toy Story Mania as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to on the Alien Swirling Saucers.

"That was a great ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We sure are, Di" said Nancy. "We have gone to a lot of rides today"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "They have two other rides here at Toy Story Land"

"What are they, Di?" Sue asked.

"They have Alien Swirling Saucers and Toy Story Mania" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Alien Swirling Saucers, Sue" said Diana.

"That looks like fun, Di" said Sue. "Let's go to that ride"

Diana and her friends went in line for that ride.

"There's not a lot in line here, Di" said Nancy.

"We will get on that ride in a bit, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went to get on the ride.

"We are on our seats now" said Diana.

The ride begins the saucers begin to spin.

"Weee!" said the aliens.

"Look at the aliens" said Sue.

"It's fake, Sue" said Diana. "There are no real aliens"

"They are the ones from Pizza Planet, Di" said Nancy.

"This ride is amazing, girls" said Diana.

"I liked it, Di" said Sue.

"Me too, Sue" said Diana.

The ride ends, and Diana and her friends got off the ride.

"That was a good one, Di" said Sue.

"The Alien Swirling Saucers was fun, Sue" said Diana.

"These aliens have three eyes" said Sue.

"It is nice to go to that ride, Di" said Nancy.

"We will go there again soon" said Diana. "Great day today"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Alien Swirling Saucers ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Bath Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have another bath. They had a great day at Disney's Hollywood Studios as a matter of fact. They have gone to a lot of rides of course. They already know what to do during the bath. They will be washing themselves including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Good water, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"We can see our pussy, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have already gone 2 theme parks at Walt Disney World"

"We still have Epcot, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Blizzard Beach, Typhoon Lagoon, Disney Springs and ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We still have the body wash and the shampoo"

"We will see which one we are going tomorrow, Di" said Sue.

"The water looks warm, Sue" said Diana.

"I like having a bath" said Nancy.

"Time to get washed now" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now washing themselves. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they got the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana and her friends are now putting on their pajamas.

"Am I looking good with my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"You sure are, Sue" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean" said Diana. "Time for bed now"

Diana and her friends went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue. "Sweet dreams"

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Star Tours

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to Star Tours. They have returned to Disney's Hollywood studios as a matter of fact. They have never heard of Star Tours of course. This will be the first time that they gone there by the way. They will meet the Star Wars characters. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy the Star Tours ride.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We are back at Disney's Hollywood Studios" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day yesterday"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We have a lot of rides to go to"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have already gone to the other rides"

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Star Tours, Sue" said Diana.

"I have never gone to that ride, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"It is a sequel to the original Star Tours" said Diana.

"What are Star Tours, Di?" Sue asked.

"Star Tours rides are the one that features Star Wars characters" said Diana.

"I heard their new movie is coming out" said Sue.

"I can't wait to see it" said Nancy.

"We better get in line, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now going in line for the Star Tours ride.

"I see the Star Wars characters, Di" said Sue.

"I can see Luke Skywalker" said Diana.

"I also saw Darth Vader" said Nancy.

"He looks scary, Nancy" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "You have a Fastpass with you"

"I sure do, Nancy" said Diana. "I can see R2-D2"

Diana and her friends went to get on the ride.

"The ride is about to start now, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are exiting the Star Tours ride.

"What do you think about the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was amazing, Di" said Diana. "I liked it"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Star Tours ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Sofia the First

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They are going to Princess Sofia the First as a matter of fact. They will meet her at Fantasyland of course. Although Sofia the First never appeared there. This will be the first time that they will meet Sofia the First at a Disney theme park. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to meet the Sofia the First.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"We are back at Fantasyland, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios"

"Which ride did we go there, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We went to Star Tours ride" said Diana.

"It was nice to meet the characters from the Star Wars movies" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "I have the map with me"

"That's great, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to lose the map"

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go meet Sofia the First"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to meet Sofia the First.

"I see her, Di" said Sue.

"She is doing an autograph for our siblings" said Nancy.

"It's nice for her doing that, Nancy" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Sofia the First. "I just signed an autograph for your siblings"

"That's good, Sofia" said Diana. "Can you sign our book?"

"Sure, I can, Diana" said Sofia the First.

She brought out the pen and she write her name on the autograph book.

"Thank you, Sofia" said Diana. "You are nice"

"Anytime, Diana" said Sofia the First. "How about a picture of you and mean"

"Sure, Sofia" said Diana.

Sue took a picture of Diana and Sofia the First.

"There we go" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Don't forget to get autograph from her"

"I won't forget, Di" said Sue.

Sofia the First wrote an autograph on Sue's book.

"Why don't you take a picture with me" said Sofia the First.

Diana took a picture of Sue and Sofia the First. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Darth Vader

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to meet Darth Vader. They have already met Sofia the First as a matter of fact. It was nice that Sofia wrote an autograph of course. They have already met the Star Wars characters by the way. They have not met Darth Vader at any Disney parks. Let's hope that Disney and her friends will meet Darth Vader.

"Nice to visit Sofia the First, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, she has signed an autograph for us"

"It was nice of her doing that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Who is that Star Wars character?" Sue asked.

"That is Darth Vader" said Diana. "He is here at Disney's Hollywood Studios"

Diana and her friends went to look for Darth Vader.

"I wonder where he is at" said Diana.

"I see him, Di" said Sue.

They saw Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers.

"Are they signing an autograph to our siblings?" Sue asked.

"I think so, Sue" said Diana.

"We are already knowing that they are bad" said Diana.

The girls went to meet Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers.

"Darth Vader wants us to have an autograph" said Sue.

"That is nice" said Diana.

She opened her autograph book and Darth Vader signs in.

"Thank you, Darth Vader" said Diana.

"I can take a picture of you and Darth Vader" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana.

Sue got out her phone and took a picture of Diana and Darth Vader.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sue. "It is my turn now"

She opens her autograph book as Darth Vader signs his name.

"I'm going to take a picture of you and Darth Vader, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana took her phone out and took a picture of Sue and Darth Vader.

"Nice one, Di" said Sue. "Our siblings got an autograph from him"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "Nancy got her autograph from Darth Vader"

Diana took a picture of Nancy and Darth Vader. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Main Street Vehicles

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They have recently met Darth Vader as a matter of fact. They got an autograph from him of course. They will be going to the main street vehicles by the way. They will go for a ride on that. They have never gone to the main street vehicles. Let's hope that Diana and her friends on the main street vehicles.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"We are back at Walt Disney World" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have recently met Darth Vader"

"That was nice of him writing an autograph for us" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We also took a picture of him as well"

"What are we going to do next, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We can go on the Main Street vehicles" said Diana.

"Great idea, Di" said Sue.

They saw a main street vehicle.

"I see one, Di" said Sue.

"Let's get on now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to get on the main street vehicle.

"Hi, you two" said the man.

"Hi, sir" said Diana. "Can you give us a ride on a main street vehicle?"

"I sure can, girls" said the man. "I will start the engine"

The man starts the engine and begins driving the main street vehicle.

"Here we go now, girls" said Diana.

"We are driving around the Main Street" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Sue. "We are about to pass Cinderella's castle"

"I can see the castle now, girls" said Diana.

"That castle looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"We have met Cinderella the other day, girls" said Diana.

"It was nice of her doing an autograph for us" said Sue.

"We are almost done now, girls" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends have got off the main street vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride, sir" said Diana.

"No problem, girls" said the man.

He begins to drive as he leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Tony's Town Square Restaurant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the Magic Kingdom. They have recently gone on the Main Street vehicles as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed that ride of course. They are going to a local restaurant at the Magic Kingdom by the way. They are a lot of restaurants at the Magic Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a local dinner at the Magic Kingdom.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to the Main Street vehicles"

"It was nice for that man to give us a ride" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are getting hungry"

"Let's see what we can find" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now walking to find a local restaurant.

"I wonder what we can eat" said Diana.

"We already had the Crystal Palace, Di" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "I see another restaurant.

They saw Tony's Town Square Restaurant.

"Now that's a perfect restaurant, Di" said Sue. "Let's go inside"

Diana and her friends went inside that restaurant.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a nice-looking restaurant" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the table and looking at the menu.

"Hi, what can I help you today?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a Coke, ma'am" said Diana.

"Lemonade for me" said Sue.

"Coke as well" said Nancy.

"Ready for your order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said Diana. "I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs"

"Roman-style steak for me" said Sue.

"Ravioli for me" said Nancy.

"Alright, you three" said the waiter.

She took the menu away from them.

"Your order will be ready soon" said the waiter.

Later, Diana and her friends have ate their dinner.

"That was good, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad that we have dinner here" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I already payed the bill" said Diana.

"That's good, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving Tony's Town Square Restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Liberty Belle Riverboat

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go on the Liberty Belle Riverboat ride. They have recently had dinner at Tony's Town Square Restaurant as a matter of fact. They have like their food there of course. They know where the Liberty Belle Riverboat is at by the way. It is located at Liberty Square. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at the Liberty Belle Riverboat.

"That was a good dinner, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have liked their food there"

"It was nice to come to Tony's Town Square Restaurant" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"We are having a great day today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We have gone to some of the rides that we haven't gone"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy.

"Which one are we going next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Liberty Belle Riverboat ride" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at Liberty Square, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went on to the Liberty Belle Riverboat ride.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

The riverboat begins to sail.

"We are moving now, Di" said Sue.

"This will be a good one" said Diana.

"I see a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" said Nancy.

"We have gone to that one, Nancy" said Diana.

"That was the other day, Di" said Sue.

"This is a good boat ride so far" said Diana.

"I see some people watching us" said Nancy.

"Some of our friends are seeing us" said Diana.

"I like going to the Liberty Belle Riverboat ride" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We are almost done now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the Liberty Belle Riverboat ride.

"That was a great ride, Di" said Sue.

"This reminds me that we are in Louisiana" said Diana.

"We can ride again soon" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Liberty Belle Riverboat ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Astro Orbiter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. They have recently gone to the Liberty Belle Riverboat as a matter of fact. They will be going to Astro Orbiter of course. They know will Astro Orbiter is by the way. It is located at Tomorrowland. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Tomorrowland to ride on the Astro Orbiter.

"That riverboat was nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have gone to a lot of rides, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are so many rides here"

"Which ride can we go next, Di?" Sue asked.

"There is the Astro Orbiter" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is located at Tomorrowland" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Tomorrowland.

"Here are we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Nice place to see, Di" said Sue.

"I heard that Tron Lightcycle Power Run is coming here in 2021" said Diana.

"That is going to be awhile, Di" said Sue.

"They opened at Shanghai Disneyland" said Diana.

"That is far, Di" said Nancy. "Let's get on the Astro Orbiter"

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"No Fastpass required, girls" said Diana.

They went to get on the ride and the rockets begins to spin like a carousel.

"The ride looks amazing, Di" said Nancy.

"This reminds me that we are going to outer space" said Diana.

"It is only a ride, Di" said Sue.

"I get it now" said Diana. "We aren't riding on the same rocket"

"We won't fit, Di" said Sue.

"I hope our siblings like the ride as well" said Nancy.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the ride.

"That was fun, Di" said Sue.

"Tomorrowland is a nice place to visit, girls" said Diana.

"I see some of our friends to that ride" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Astro Orbiter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Time for a Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a bath. They had a great day at the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. They are now back at the Disney's Contemporary Resort of course. They have already remembered what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are naked just like we were born"

"We had a great day at the Magic Kingdom, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have gone to a lot of rides there"

"That was nice to visit, Di" said Sue.

"I wonder what we are going next" said Nancy.

"We will see, girls" said Diana. "There are a lot of places to go"

"We already knew that there is Animal Kingdom and Epcot" said Sue.

"We don't know yet, Sue" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing together. They began washing their body parts which includes their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a great bath, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

"That was nice to have a bath together" said Nancy.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now putting on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now" said Diana.

They went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Splash Mountain

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the Magic Kingdom. They are still a lot of rides left there as a matter of fact. They will be going to the Splash Mountain of course. It is the ride that is based on Song of the South by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Splash Mountain ride.

"We are back at the Magic Kingdom, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to have another great day here"

"There a lot of rides left to go, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"We had fun on the other rides yesterday" said Sue.

"We have gone to the Astro Orbiter" said Diana.

"That one looks fun, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

"Which can we go next?" Nancy asked.

"We can go to the Splash Mountain" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is located at Frontierland" said Diana.

"The one that we went to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went in line for the Splash Mountain ride.

"Do you have the Fastpass?" Nancy asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Diana. "It is based on the movie called Song of the South"

"I never saw it, Di" said Sue. "Our ride is here"

Diana and her friends have entered the log flume.

"The seat looks wet, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "This is a good ride so far"

Later, the low flume goes up for the last drop.

"Hang on, girls" said Diana. "This is going to be a big one"

The log flume goes down as the girls scream.

"That was a huge drop" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "That was a great ride"

Diana and her friends have gotten off the log flume and exit the ride.

"We go there again, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Splash Mountain ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Peter Pan's Flight

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently having a great day at the Magic Kingdom. They have gone to the Splash Mountain ride as a matter of fact. They will be going to Peter Pan's flight of course. They will that ride is by the way. It is located at Fantasyland. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Peter Pan's flight.

"That was a great ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We went to the Splash Mountain" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are wet from that huge fall"

"That was scary, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We will be dried soon"

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Peter Pan's flight" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is at Fantasyland" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"Is Peter Pan an animated movie?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "It is also a book as well"

"I never read that book" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "I have the Fastpass+ with me"

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "Our ride will be here in a few minutes"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

They saw the Omnimover and Diana and her friends got on the ride.

"The ride is starting now, girls" said Diana.

"We are on a flying boat" said Sue.

"I can see Peter Pan and Tinkerbell" said Nancy.

"There is Captain Hook" said Diana.

"I don't like him, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "He is mean"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "We are at Neverland"

"It is just a ride, Sue" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are exiting Peter Pan's flight.

"That was great, Di" said Sue.

"We just saw Captain Hook being defeated" said Diana.

"We can watch Peter Pan soon" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed Peter Pan's flight. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Mission: Space

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Epcot Center. They have already gone to Disney's Hollywood Studios and the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. They will be going to Mission: Space of course. Epcot is the one with different countries by the way. The icon for that park is the Spaceship Earth. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Mission: Space.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Where are we, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are at Epcot, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great ride at the Magic Kingdom"

"Which did we go, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We went to Peter Pan's flight, Nancy" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Nancy.

"Now you remember, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Mission: Space" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It's at Future World, Nancy" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for Mission: Space.

"Do you have the Fastpass+, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "We can't go on a ride without one"

"Is this a new one, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "I see Brandi and Aria"

"They are in front of us, Di" said Sue. "We are on the Mars side"

Later, Diana and her friends went to the space shuttle.

"We are about to lift-off" said Diana.

"We see the video screen, Di" said Sue.

The space shuttle has been lift-off to Earth.

"We are now leaving Earth" said Nancy.

"We are about to go to another planet" said Diana.

They saw the planet Mars on the video screen.

"We are about to land on Mars, girls" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are exiting Mission: Space.

"How did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was great, Di" said Sue. "I liked it"

"Same here" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Mission: Space ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Arcade

Diana, Sue and Nancy have been invited to go to an arcade game at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge. The name of the arcade that they are going is Pumbaa's Fun and Games Arcade as a matter of fact. They are here for a visit of course. They will win a stuffed animal by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be playing some games.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Pumbaa's Fun and Games Arcade"

"We are invited to come over" said Sue.

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have fun there"

"I wonder who spends a night here" said Nancy.

"That will be me" said Brittney.

"Hi, B.J." said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Brittney. "I invited you to come over for an arcade game"

"Did you also invite Brandi and Aria?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said Brittney. "Same for Brianna and Lana"

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

"Hi" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana.

"Thank you for inviting us" said Aria.

"Anytime" said Brittney. "Let's go inside"

Diana and her friends went inside the arcade.

"This is nice place, Britt" said Brianna.

"I know" said Brittney. "I have some money with me"

She put money in the token machine and quarters came out.

"Here are some tokens, girls" said Brittney.

"Aria and I are going to play air hockey" said Brandi.

"Are you left handed or right handed to use the air hockey striker?" Diana asked.

"We are both left handed" said Brandi.

"Just like me" said Brittney.

"And me" said Lana.

Diana and her friends went to play a crane game to win a stuffed animal.

"I have some coins to play the crane game" said Diana.

She inserts it to play and grabbed a stuffed animal.

"Look, I just a stuffed animal" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

"Daniel will love this" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the arcade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Living with the Land

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at Epcot. They got to the Mission: Space ride as a matter of fact. They will be going to the next ride of course. They will be going to Living with the Land by the way. It is a dark ride and a greenhouse tour. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good ride.

"We are back at Epcot, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had fun at the arcade"

"You played a crane game to win a stuffed animal" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Living with the Land" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is located at the Future World" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"I can't ride to go to that ride" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "I see Brianna and Lana"

"They are in front of us, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "I'm glad that they are coming with us"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I have the Fastpass+ with me" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to go there without it"

"Here comes our ride" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the boat and they got on.

"The dark ride is starting, girls" said Diana.

"This is a good one so far, Di" said Sue.

"It is a short dark ride" said Nancy.

After that, they entered the greenhouse.

"I see several plants here" said Diana.

"Me too, Di" said Sue. "I also see some tomatoes"

"Nice to see the greenhouse, girls" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the boat.

"What do you think about the ride?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Sue. "I liked it"

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "Great day so far"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Living with the Land ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Coral Reef Restaurant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Epcot Center. They have gone to Living with the Land as a matter of fact. They will be having dinner at Epcot of course. They never had dinner there by the way. They will be looking for a place to eat at Epcot. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be looking for a place to eat at Epcot.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day at Epcot"

"We have already gone to Living with the Land ride, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I am getting hungry already"

"Same here" said Sue. "We can find a place to eat"

"That is a good idea, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "Let's go find one"

Diana and her friends are looking for a place to eat at Epcot.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"What is that, Sue?" Diana asked.

"That is a coral reef restaurant" said Sue.

"Let's go there, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now entering the coral reef restaurant.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"I see Brianna and Lana" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Brianna.

"Hi, Bri" said Diana.

They went to their seat.

"Here comes our waiter now" said Lana.

They saw the waiter gave the menu to the girls.

"What can I get you a drink?" The waiter asked.

"We will like to have a glass of water" said Diana.

"Are you ready for your order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said Diana. "I will have the Salmon filet"

Later, Diana and her friends have finished eating dinner.

"That was delicious, Di" said Sue. "The shrimp looks delicious"

"Thank you for inviting us, Di" said Lana.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "Coral reef restaurant is located right here at Future World"

She pays their dinner with a credit card.

"Time to go now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the coral reef restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Bath Chat

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have a bath. They had a great day at Epcot as a matter of fact. They have gone to a lot of rides there of course. Diana and her friends will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vaginas. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great bath"

"I like having a bath" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"We are looking good naked" said Diana.

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We can see our boobs and vagina"

"I see mine as well" said Sue. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing together. They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, Diana brought the shampoo as they wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Sue. "I liked it"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Diana.

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good with my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"You sure do, Sue" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We won't forget, Di" said Nancy.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Bedtime Story

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to hear a bedtime story. They recently took a bath as a matter of fact. They will be hearing a bedtime story of course. They don't want to go to bed without a bedtime story by the way. Diana's mom will read a bedtime story to the girls. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be hearing a bedtime story.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we took a bath together everyday"

"We washed ourselves, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Do you have the pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "Here you go"

Diana and her friends are now putting on their pajamas.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"You sure are, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

"Anytime, Sue" said Diana. "Time to brush our teeth now"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothpaste away.

"Our teeth look clean now, Di" said Sue

"Time to go to bed now, girls" said Diana. "It's almost bedtime"

Diana and her friends went to bed.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "Are you ready for a bedtime story?"

"We sure are, mom" said Diana.

"Alright, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "I am going to read"

She began reading a book.

"Once, there is a boy who wanted to go to bed" said Mrs. Evans. "But his mom wanted him to put on his pajamas"

"Just like us, mom" said Diana.

After her mom reads a bedtime story, Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go bed.

"I hope you enjoyed my bedtime story" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I'm about to turn off the lights"

She turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Festival of Fantasy Parade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the Magic Kingdom. They will be seeing a parade there as a matter of fact. They have never visited the parade of course. This will be the first time that they get to see the parade at Walt Disney World by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be seeing a parade at the Magic Kingdom.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to go to the Magic Kingdom"

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had at Epcot yesterday"

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy. "We are about to go to the monorail"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "The parade is happening at the Magic Kingdom"

"I have never gone to the parade" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Here comes our monorail"

They saw the monorail arrived at the Disney's Contemporary Resort and Diana and her friends got on. Then, the monorail takes Diana and her friends to the Magic Kingdom.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We better hurry, Di" said Sue. "The parade is about to start"

They entered the park and the parade started on time.

"What parade is this?" Sue asked.

"This is Festival of Fantasy Parade" said Diana.

"I see Belle and the beast" said Nancy.

"They are the leader of that parade" said Diana.

"I can also see the characters from Frozen" said Sue.

"I see Anna, Elsa and Olaf" said Nancy.

"They are nice, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Here comes Cinderella now"

"I see her now, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana. "Here comes Ariel from the Little Mermaid"

"Ursula is her enemy" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "She is a sea witch"

After the parade, Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"That was a great parade, girls" said Diana.

"It was nice to see the characters there" said Sue. "My favorite part is we saw the characters from Frozen"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Festival of Fantasy Parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Na'vi River Journey

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have saw the Festival of Fantasy Parade as a matter of fact. They have never gone to Disney's Animal Kingdom of course. It is the one where they get to see the animals by the way. They will be going to Na'vi River Journey. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at Disney's Animal Kingdom.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This is a nice park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have saw the Festival of Fantasy Parade yesterday"

"That was nice to go there, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We can also see some animals here"

"What is the icon for this park?" Sue asked.

"The tree of life, Sue" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go first, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We can go to Na'vi River Journey" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is at Pandora – The World of _Avatar_" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Na'vi River Journey ride.

"Do you have the Fastpass+ with you?" Nancy asked.

"I sure do" said Diana. "Brittney is behind us"

"That's nice of her to come over" said Sue.

"Here comes the boat now" said Diana.

The boat came, and Diana and her friends got on the boat.

"This is a dark boat ride, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

"This reminds me that we are in the rainforest" said Nancy.

"I see some Avatar characters" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"This is a good ride so far, Di" said Nancy.

"We are almost done, girls" said Diana. "We are the color blue"

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the ride.

"That was a great ride" said Diana. "Did you like the girls?"

"I sure do, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Na'vi River Journey ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Avatar Flight of Passage

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They will be going to the _Avatar_ Flight of Passage as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed the Na'vi River Journey ride of course. They are having a great day by the way. The _Avatar_ Flight of Passage got four incidents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the _Avatar_ Flight of Passage.

"That was a great ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have gone to the Na'vi River Journey ride" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we going next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the _Avatar_ Flight of Passage" said Diana.

"I heard that ride got four incidents" said Sue.

"We don't want that to happen" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are going to see the pre-ride.

"We have the Fastpass+, girls" said Diana.

"Dr. Stevens is scanning us" said Sue.

"We are doing a test, girls" said Diana. "We are going to be like avatars"

"It is only going to be a ride, Di" said Sue.

After the pre-ride show, Diana and her friends went to the link chairs.

"We are about to start the flying simulator" said Diana.

"We already put our stuff away including our phones" said Nancy.

The link chamber went dark as the ride begins.

"It's time now, girls" said Diana.

"The ride is good so far" said Sue.

"I see some other avatars" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana.

"We have never become avatars, Di" said Sue.

"This is only a ride, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We are almost done now"

"I can see the sunset now" said Diana.

"The ride is over now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now getting off the link chairs and brought their stuff from the storage.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure do, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed _Avatar_ Flight of Passage. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Rainforest Cafe

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have gone to _Avatar_ Flight of Passage as a matter of fact. They will be having lunch there of course. They are currently having a great day there by the way. There are so many options to eat at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a place to eat.

"That was a great ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"We have gone to two rides, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am getting hungry already" said Sue.

"We can find a place to eat" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue. "Let's find one"

Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"I see one, girls" said Diana.

"Is that Rainforest Cafe, Di?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Let's go inside"

Diana and her friends went inside the restaurant.

"This is a nice place to go, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a place to sit"

Diana and her friends went to their seats and looking at the menu.

"There's a lot of stuff eat here, Di" said Sue.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a water" said Diana.

"Coke is good" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Are you ready for you ready for your order?" The waiter asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana. "I will have the rainforest burger"

"Amazon Fajitas for me" said Sue.

"I will have Fish-n-Chips" said Nancy.

"That sounds good to me" said the waiter.

Later, Diana and her friends have finished eating lunch.

"That was good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "I didn't know that they have Rainforest Cafe here"

"They have it on some cities as well" said Nancy.

Diana pays their lunch with her money.

"Let's go now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving Rainforest Cafe. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Soarin' Around the World

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Epcot Center. They had a great day at Disney's Animal Kingdom as a matter of fact. They had lunch at Rainforest Cafe of course. They will be going to a next ride by the way. They will be going to Soarin' Around the World. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Soarin' Around the World ride.

"We are back at Epcot, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at Disney's Animal Kingdom"

"It was nice to see the animals, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Soarin' Around the World, girls" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at Future World" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for Soarin' Around the World.

"I can't wait for that ride, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "I can see Brianna and Lana"

"They are in front of us" said Nancy.

"I still have the Fastpass+" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We can't go there without one"

Diana and her friends went to their seats.

"The ride is about to start now, girls" said Diana.

The ride begins with a Matterhorn from Switzerland.

"It is nice to see Matterhorn, girls" said Diana.

"It is only a ride, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"I see the great wall of China" said Nancy.

"That looks nice" said Diana. "This is a good ride so far"

"We are almost done now, Di" said Sue.

"I see Epcot now" said Diana.

"Me too, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are now exiting Soarin' Around the World.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I'm glad you liked it"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Soarin' Around the World ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Frozen Ever After

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Epcot. They have gone to the Soarin' Around the World ride as a matter of fact. They will be going to the Frozen Ever After ride of course. It is located at Norway by the way. The ride replaced Maelstrom a few years back. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the Frozen Ever After ride.

"That was good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"We have gone to Soarin' Around the World" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have saw the places around the world"

"Which ride are we going next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the Frozen Ever After part" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is located in the Norway part" said Diana.

"Is that the one where it replaced the Maelstrom ride?" Sue asked.

"Yes, it is, Sue" said Diana. "We better get in line now"

"Alright, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Frozen Ever After ride.

"I have the Fastpass+, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to go there without it"

"Brandi and Aria are behind us" said Nancy.

"That's nice of them, girls" said Diana. "Here comes the boat now"

The boat came, and Diana and her friends got on.

"The ride is about to start, girls" said Diana.

"I can't wait to see it" said Sue.

"I see Olaf" said Nancy.

"I also see Anna and Elsa" said Diana.

"We are about to go down, girls" said Sue.

The boat goes down as the girl screams.

"I can see the castle now" said Diana.

"They have fireworks, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the boat.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Frozen Ever After ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They have enjoyed the Frozen Ever After ride as a matter of fact. They are going to have dinner at the Magic Kingdom of course. They are many choices where to eat by the way. They will find a good place to eat. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good place to eat.

"That was good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed the Frozen Ever After ride"

"It was nice to see the characters from that movie" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Their movie is coming out soon"

"I can't wait to see it" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana.

"Where can we eat at?" Nancy asked.

"There is Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café" said Diana.

"Where is that at?" Sue asked.

"It is at Tomorrowland" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went in line for their dinner.

"What can we have, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I am having the chicken breast nuggets" said Diana.

"I will have the Greek salad with chicken" said Sue.

"I am having grilled chicken club" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have ordered their dinner and went to the table.

"I ordered them on my phone" said Diana.

"Here comes our dinner now" said Sue.

Then came their dinner and their drinks.

"They are here now" said Diana.

"We are all having Coke as a drink" said Sue.

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "Let's eat now"

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished eating dinner.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I'm liked it, girls" said Diana. "Their chicken nuggets look good"

"I hope you payed it with your credit card" said Sue.

"I did, girls" said Diana.

"That was nice of you, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "We better go now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Baths Are Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have their bath. They recently had dinner Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café as a matter of fact. They have recently liked their food course. The girls will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day today"

"We had dinner at Magic Kingdom" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are looking good naked"

"I can see my boobs and vagina" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Diana.

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"Time to wash together now" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are washing themselves. They began using the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana and her friends are putting on their pajamas.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"You sure are, Sue" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time to bed now, girls" said Diana.

They went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Another Bedtime Story

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed. They have recently taken a bath as a matter of fact. They will be hearing a bedtime story of course. They heard the last bedtime story by the way. Diana's mom will be reading a bedtime story to the girls. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be hearing a bedtime story from her mom.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job at washing together"

"We washed good, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Another day for us has come to an end" said Sue.

"I have the pajamas with me, girls" said Diana.

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Do I look good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"You sure are, Sue" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth look clean now, girls" said Diana.

"That looks nice, Di" said Sue. "Time for bed now"

Diana and her friends went to bed.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

"Are you girls ready for another bedtime story?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, mom" said Diana.

Her mom brought out a book and began reading it.

"Once, there was a boy who wants to go sleep" said Mrs. Evans. "But his father says that has wear and brush his teeth"

She turned the page.

"A boy put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

She turned to the next page.

"A boy is now ready for bed" said Mrs. Evans. "His mom gives him a goodnight kiss"

"That was great, mom" said Diana.

"I hope you enjoyed it, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

She turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. The Magic Carpets of Aladdin

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the Magic Kingdom. They will be going to some of their rides as a matter of fact. They had a good night sleep of course. They have heard a bedtime story by the way. They will be going to an Aladdin ride. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to that ride and have fun there.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Back at the Magic Kingdom" said Sue.

"It is nice weather today" said Diana. "In fact, we will be going to some of the rides today"

"There are some rides left that we haven't gone to, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about the Magic Carpets of Aladdin?" Diana asked.

"That is a great idea, Di" said Sue. "Where is that at?"

"It is at Adventureland, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Magic Carpets of Aladdin.

"I didn't know this has a Fastpass" said Nancy.

"I have one with me" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We can't go there without it"

"The carpets are going down now, girls" said Diana. "Time to get on now"

Diana and her friends went to get on the Magic Carpets of Aladdin.

"I can't wait for the ride" said Diana.

They saw the carpets going up and the ride begins.

"We are high, Di" said Nancy.

"I can see our friends now" said Diana.

"I see them, Di" said Sue. "They are watching us"

"This is great" said Nancy.

"This reminds that we are flying on a magic carpet" said Diana.

"This is only a ride, Di" said Sue.

After a while, the carpets went down, and Diana and her friends got off the ride.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue. "It was nice"

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "Our friends are now on the ride"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Magic Carpets of Aladdin.


	48. Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They haven't gone there for a while as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day by the way. They will be walking around at Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail of course. It is located at the Africa area. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be walking around at Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back at Disney's Animal Kingdom"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "We haven't been there for a while"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will be having a great day today"

"We will be having fun here" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are going first, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail" said Diana.

"Where is that at?" Sue asked.

"It is in the Africa area" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to walk around the trail.

"It is a nice weather here, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "There is not one raindrop here"

"It is sunny outside, girls" said Diana.

"That is a good choice, Di" said Nancy.

"I see a small waterfall" said Sue.

"That looks nice, Sue" said Diana. "I have never seen like that"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "This is a good stroll"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"Are we about to pass the bridge?" Sue asked.

"Yes, we are" said Diana. "I see a gorilla"

"There are a lot of them, Di" said Nancy.

"We are looking at Grevy's zebra" said Diana.

"That is nice, Di" said Sue. "Their stripes are black and white"

"There are two of them, Sue" said Diana.

"This is a good stroll" said Sue.

"Our last stop is the fish and a hippo" said Diana.

"That is a lot of fish, Di" said Sue.

"I see a hippo underwear" said Nancy.

"I can see that" said Diana. "Good stroll, girls"

Diana and her friends have walked around the Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Be Our Guest Restaurant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to have a dinner at a restaurant. They took a stroll at the Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail as a matter of fact. They will have at the Be Our Guest restaurant of course. They invited their friends to come over by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good dinner at the Magic Kingdom.

"We are here, girls" said Diana. "Back at the magic kingdom"

"We had fun at the Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to have dinner"

"We are having a great day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Sue asked.

"We can go to a restaurant that is based on Beauty and the Beast movie" said Diana.

"Great idea, Di" said Sue. "What's time of the restaurant?"

"It's called Be Our Guest" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went to the Be Our Guest restaurant and took their seats.

"Did you invite our friends, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana. "Here they come now"

"Hi, girls" said Brianna.

"Hi, Bri" said Diana.

"Thank you for inviting us" said Lana.

"Anytime" said Diana. "Here comes the waiter"

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a water" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana.

"And same" said Nancy.

"Having water is a great idea, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends had finished eating their dinner.

"That was a good dinner, girls" said Diana.

"What did you get?" Sue asked.

"I had center-cut filet mignon" said Diana.

"I got the smoked ricotta and corn tortellini" said Sue.

"Poulet rouge chicken for me" said Nancy.

They saw Diana paid dinner with her credit card.

"Time to go now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "That was a great dinner"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the Be Our Guest restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. More Bath Time

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the resort. They had dinner at the Be Our Guest restaurant as a matter of fact. They are getting ready to take a bath of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we are naked on the day that we were born"

"We had a great day today, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I can see my boobs and my vagina"

"Same here" said Sue.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Diana. "We can't have a bath without them"

"It is important that we wash our body parts" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "I wanted to look clean"

"Me too, Di" said Sue.

"Time to wash together now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now washing together. They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"You sure are, girls" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now, girls" said Diana. "Time for bed"

Diana and her friends went to bed and her mom turns off the lights after reading a bedtime story to them.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Breakfast Time

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to have breakfast as a matter of fact. Their friends invited them to come over of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having breakfast with their friends.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have breakfast with our friends"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day today"

"Our friends have invited us to come over" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we going to have breakfast at?" Sue asked.

"At Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa" said Diana.

"Is that where Brianna and Lana stayed at?" Nancy asked.

"They sure are, girls" said Diana. "Let's go there"

At Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, Diana and her friends went to Grand Floridian Cafe for breakfast.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "I see the Mitchells"

"Hi, you three" said Brianna.

"Hi, Bri" said Diana.

"How is everything going?" Lana asked.

"We are just about to have breakfast" said Diana.

"That is great idea" said Brianna.

"I am having old-fashioned buttermilk pancakes" said Diana.

"Brioche French toast for me" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Lana and I will be having the Mickey-shaped waffle" said Brianna.

"That looks good, Bri" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends are eating their breakfast.

"These pancakes look delicious" said Diana.

"I'm glad you liked them, Di" said Sue.

"We all pick mandarin oranges along with our breakfast" said Nancy.

"They taste good, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are paying it with their money.

"Thank you for inviting us, Bri" said Diana.

"Anytime, girls" said Brianna. "Can we go with you?"

"Sure, Bri" said Diana. "Let's get of here"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Prince Charming Regal Carrousel

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They will be having a great day as a matter of fact. They will be going to Prince Charming Regal Carrousel of course. They have never gone to the carrousel by the way. This will be first time that they go there. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at the carrousel.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back at the Magic Kingdom"

"It is sunny today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day"

"We will be going to some of the rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Prince Charming Regal Carrousel" said Diana.

"Where is that at?" Sue asked.

"It is at Fantasyland" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Prince Charming Regal Carrousel ride.

"There is only one rider for this one, girls" said Diana.

"I am sure our little sisters will like that ride" said Sue.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana.

A little later, Diana and her friends went to get on the ride.

"I have never ridden a horse before" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

The carousel began to rotate as the ride starts.

"The ride is starting, girls" said Diana.

"This is great, Di" said Sue.

"I am riding on the horse" said Diana.

"Me too" said Nancy. "Our siblings are on the horse too"

"It isn't a real horse, girls" said Diana.

"This ride doesn't require a Fastpass" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "They don't have a long line either"

"This is a good ride" said Nancy.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have gotten off the ride.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "Great day so far"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Prince Charming Regal Carrousel ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Pete's Silly Sideshow

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have gone to Prince Charming Regal Carrousel as a matter of fact. They will be going to Pete's Silly Sideshow of course. It is also located at Fantasyland by the way. The girls will be meeting the characters during the show. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will see the characters from the show.

"That was a good ride, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"It is nice to visit the Magic Kingdom" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are also some shows here"

"What do they here?" Sue asked.

"There is Pete's Silly Sideshow" said Diana.

"That is good idea, Di" said Sue. "Can we go there?"

"Sure, we can, girls" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went inside and saw some characters.

"I see four characters" said Diana.

"Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"I see Donald Duck" said Sue. "He is the astounding Donald"

"There is a great Goofini" said Nancy.

"I have never heard of that, Di" said Sue.

"He is a broken bone record holder" said Diana.

"Here is Madame Daisy Fortuna" said Nancy.

"She is a fortune teller" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "That is nice to see"

"We still have yet to see Minnie Mouse" said Diana.

"I see her now, Di" said Sue.

"What me to take a picture of you and her?" Diana asked.

"Sure, Di" said Sue.

Diana took out her phone and took a picture of Sue and Minnie Mouse.

"Good one, Di" said Sue. "I can take a picture of you and Minnie Mouse"

Diana went with Minnie Mouse and Sue took a picture of them.

"Now, we just need Nancy" said Diana.

They saw Nancy came with Minnie Mouse and took a picture.

"Thanks, girls" said Nancy.

"You're welcome" said Diana. "That was a good take"

Diana and her friends are now exiting Pete's Silly Sideshow. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Liberty Tree Tavern

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have dinner at Walt Disney World. They will be to eat at the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. There are lot of local restaurants at the theme park of course. They will be looking for a restaurant by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be looking for a restaurant.

"That was nice to see the characters, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have been here all day" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am getting hungry already" said Sue.

"There a lot of places to eat at the Magic Kingdom" said Diana.

"We can here, Di" said Sue. "We better find a place to eat"

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found a place to eat.

"I saw one, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is Liberty Tree Tavern" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside that restaurant.

"The interior looks nice" said Diana.

"We can find a place to sit" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the table.

"We will have four coke, ma'am" said Diana.

"Four cokes it is" said the waiter.

"We are going to have the Patriot's Platter" said Diana.

"I never had one before, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana.

A little later, Diana and her friends have finished eating the Patriot's Platter.

"That was delicious, Di" said Nancy.

"Did you like it, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "I'm paying it with my money"

"That's fine to me" said Sue.

Diana pays their dinner with her money.

"Time to go now, girls" said Diana.

"That was nice to eat dinner here" said Sue.

"We can eat here again soon" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the Liberty Tree Tavern. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Talking During Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now ready to have a bath. They had a great day at the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. They will be having a good bath of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks nice" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day today"

"That was a great dinner, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I can see my boobs and vagina" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"They look nice, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Time to wash together now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now washing together. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they wash their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana and her friends are now putting on their pajamas.

"Do I look good in my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"You sure are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Diana.

"It is late already" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to bed and her mom turned off the lights after reading a bedtime story to them.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Bedtime Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed. They have heard a bedtime story from Diana's mom as a matter of fact. They have also taken a bath as well of course. They will be talking before bedtime by the way. It is late night in Orlando. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to sleep after Diana's mom turns off the lights.

"That was a good bedtime story, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to go to bed"

"We had a great time today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"We have also taken a bath together" said Sue.

"I am glad that we got clean" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"It was nice for your mom to read a storybook" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Sue. "I wonder which Disney theme park or water park we are going next"

"We will see tomorrow, Sue" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "I was just asking"

"We have gone to a lot of rides today" said Nancy.

"We went to the Magic Kingdom" said Diana.

"I like going there" said Sue.

"We can go there again soon" said Diana.

"There are a lot of place to go, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Our friends are here as well"

"This isn't a sleepover, Di" said Sue.

"We will see our friends tomorrow" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "They are falling asleep already"

"I am so tired, girls" said Diana.

"Me too, Di" said Nancy.

"We are looking good in our pajamas" said Diana.

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "We can't go to bed without our pajamas"

"Did we pray already, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, we did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good" said Nancy. "We don't want to go to sleep without praying"

"Here comes my mom now" said Diana.

They saw Diana's mom turning off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Keke's Breakfast Cafe

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to have breakfast at a local restaurant as a matter of fact. They had a good night sleep of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have breakfast at a local restaurant.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to get ready"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to have breakfast"

"We can eat at a local restaurant today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are so many restaurants"

"Where can we eat at, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about Keke's Breakfast Cafe" said Diana.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Sue.

At Keke's Breakfast Cafe, Diana and her friends went inside.

"I see Lauren and her daughters" said Sue. "Brittney and Morgan"

"Hi, Brittney" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Brittney. "I'm glad to see you"

"We can take our seats now" said Diana.

They went to their seats.

"Here comes our menu now" said Sue.

"What can I give you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will have an orange juice" said Diana.

"Milk for me" said Sue.

"Orange juice as well" said Nancy.

"I will like to have the Belgian waffle" said Diana.

"Pancakes for me" said Sue.

"French toast" said Nancy.

"I will give that to you in a few minutes" said the waiter.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"The restaurant looks busy today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "We are being patient with our breakfast"

Later, Diana and her friends have just finished their breakfast.

"That was delicious, Di" said Sue.

"Did you like their breakfast, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

"I will take care of the bill" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, Di" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends have left Keke's Breakfast Cafe. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Wild Africa Trek

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They will be going to Wild Africa Trek as a matter of fact. They recently had breakfast of course. They will be there for three hours by the way. Excursions guides will take Diana and her friends through the fictional East African village of Harambe. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day there.

"We are here, Di" said Sue.

"Back at Disney's Animal Kingdom" said Diana.

"It is nice to visit, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day today"

"What should we do today, Di?" Nancy asked.

"How about the Wild Africa Trek" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went there and saw the excursion guide.

"I see someone, Di" said Sue.

"Welcome, you three" said the excursion guide.

"That is just an excursion guide, Sue" said Diana.

"I got it now, Di" said Sue.

"We will have a three-hour tour today" said the excursion guide.

Diana and her friends went to explore various parts of the Harambe Wildlife Reserve.

"The trek walks through a portion of the Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail" said Diana.

"I see that, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "I see the alligators here"

Later, Diana and her friends are boarding on the safari vehicle.

"The vehicle looks nice" said Diana.

"The guide will drive, Di" said Sue.

"I didn't know that, Sue" said Diana.

"Now you remember, Di" said Sue. "This is the second half of the Wild Africa Trek"

"I see a giraffe" said Nancy.

"Take a picture of it, Nancy" said Diana.

Nancy got out her phone and took a picture of it.

"I see that giraffes have long neck" said Sue.

"They can reach high, Sue" said Diana.

"I can't high with my hand" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "This is a good one, girls"

"We better keep going now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continuing doing their Wild Africa Trek journey. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. Wildlife Express Train

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have gone to Wildlife Express Train as a matter of fact. They had gone a 3-hour journey of course. Wild Africa Trek is the 3-hour walkthrough by the way. The train will take Diana and her friends to Rafiki's Planet Watch. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going on a train ride.

"That was a good journey, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, it was a long one"

"How many hours was Wild Africa Trek again?" Nancy asked.

"It was about three hours, girls" said Diana.

"That is long, Di" said Nancy.

"What are we going next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Wildlife Express Train" said Diana.

"I heard that train under renovation" said Sue.

"It will reopen soon, girls" said Diana. "Let's go there now"

Diana and her friends went to the Wildlife Express Train.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"That is nice train" said Sue.

"It is, girls" said Diana. "Let's wait for the train"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the train arrived at the station.

"The train has arrived, girls" said Diana.

"Time to get on now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends enter the train and leaves the station.

"We are about to come to Rafiki's Planet Watch" said Diana.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have fun here"

Later, Diana and her friends have arrived at Rafiki's Planet Watch.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a nice one, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the train leaving Rafiki's Planet Watch.

"Where can go now, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We can look at the animals there" said Diana.

"Who is Rafiki anyway?" Sue asked.

"He is a character from the Lion King" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue.

"I watched their movies" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "Their new movie is coming out"

Diana and her friends went inside Rafiki's Planet Watch. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. TriceraTops Spin

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have gone to the Wildlife Express Train as a matter of fact. They have also gone to Rafiki's Planet Watch of course. They will be TriceraTop spin by the way. It is located at DinoLand U.S.A. It is an aerial carousel. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to that ride.

"That was a good visit, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have gone to Rafiki's Planet Watch" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about TriceraTop Spin" said Diana.

"That sounds like a great idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"This one does not include the Fastpass" said Diana.

"There is not a lot of line here, Di" said Sue.

"What is TriceraTop Spin, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is a dinosaur-themed version of Dumbo the Flying Elephant" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "It is time now"

Diana and her friends went to get on the triceratops.

"This looks comfortable, Di" said Sue.

"I have never been on the triceratops before" said Nancy.

The carousel moves as the ride begins.

"This is a fun ride" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue.

"Our siblings are with us as well" said Nancy.

"I hope they don't get lost" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "We will always have to watch our siblings"

"We are almost done with the ride now, girls" said Diana.

"We are so high, Di" said Sue.

"I can see our friends down there" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have gotten off the triceratops.

"That was fun, Di" said Sue.

"Are our siblings here?" Nancy asked.

"We are here, Di" said Jean.

"Thank god that we found you" said Diana. "We were worried about you"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the TriceraTop Spin ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Tiffins Restaurant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have recent gone to TriceraTops Spin as a matter of fact. They are going to have lunch there of course. They will find a place to eat by the way. They have already had Rainforest Cafe the other day. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be looking for a place to eat.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Nancy. "I am getting hungry already"

"Me too" said Sue.

"Let's go find a place to eat, girls" said Diana.

"We already had Rainforest Cafe the other day" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"They have some other places to eat, Di" said Sue. "Let's go find one"

Diana and her friends went to look for a place to eat.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is called Tiffins Restaurant" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside and took their seats.

"Here comes the waiter now" said Nancy.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a Coca-Cola" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, we are" said Diana. "I will have Shrimp and Grits"

"Butter chicken for me" said Sue.

"I will have pan-seared Alaskan halibut" said Nancy.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said Diana.

"Alright then" said the waiter.

She takes the menus from Diana and her friends.

"The diner looks busy today, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their lunch.

"That is a good lunch" said Sue.

"Did you like it?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue. "That was delicious"

"I will pay for it with my money" said Diana.

She pays their lunch.

"Time to go now, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving Tiffins Restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Carnival Games

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They recently had lunch as a matter of fact. They are to play carnival games of course. They didn't know that they are carnival games by the way. They may be winning a stuffed animal. They can play many carnival games as they can. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will play some carnival games at the Animal Kingdom.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"We sure are, Di" said Nancy. "We have been there all day"

"I know, girls" said Diana. "There are so many things to do at the Animal Kingdom"

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about some carnival games" said Diana.

"I didn't know they have one here, Di" said Sue.

"They do, girls" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went to play some carnival games.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Brandi and her friends" said Sue.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "We are about to play some carnival games"

"Can we play too?" Brianna asked.

"Sure, you can, girls" said Diana.

"What can we play, girls?" Sue asked.

"How about shooting hoops" said Diana.

"Good idea, DI" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are about to play shooting hoops.

"What should we do, Di?" Sue asked.

"We have to shoot the basketball to the hoops" said Diana.

"We will shoot them as many as we can" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Time to play now"

Diana and her friends are shooting hoops until one of her friends won the game.

"Looks like Brandi won the game" said Diana.

"I wonder what she is getting" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Brandi getting a stuffed monkey.

"That is a good one, Brandi" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Brandi. "It is for my friends in Louisiana"

Diana and her friends continue to play carnival games at the Animal Kingdom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Pizzafari

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have recently played some carnival games as a matter of fact. They have won some stuffed animals for their siblings of course. They are getting hungry by the way. They will find a place to eat at the Animal Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good dinner at the Animal Kingdom.

"That was fun, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have recently played some carnival games here" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am getting ready, Di" said Sue.

"It's almost dinner time, girls" said Diana.

"Are we going to find a place to eat, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, girls" said Diana. "Let's go look for it"

Diana and her friends went to look for a place to eat.

"I wonder what they have here, Di" said Sue.

"We will see, girls" said Diana. "We are still looking"

Diana and her friends continue looking until they found a restaurant.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Sue asked.

"Pizzafari is the name, girls" said Diana.

"I have never heard it" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went there to order their dinner.

"I will have a pepperoni pizza" said Diana.

"Caesar Salad for me" said Sue.

"Sausage & pepperoni pizza" said Nancy.

"We will have 3 coke for us" said Diana.

"Why don't we get a table, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "Let's find a place to sit"

Diana and her friends went to their tables.

"Good pizza, girls" said Diana. "They look delicious"

"How was your salad, Sue?" Nancy asked.

"It is good, Nancy" said Sue. "I usually use ranch dressing"

"That is good, Sue" said Diana.

"I'm glad that we had dinner at the Animal Kingdom" said Sue.

"Their pizzas are good than the one from Hollywood Studios" said Diana.

"I will pay for it, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving Pizzafari after having dinner there. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Kali River Rapids

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They recently had dinner as a matter of fact. They had Pizzafari for dinner of course. They are having a great day by the way. They will be going to Kali River Rapids. It is similar to Splash Mountain from the Magic Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Kali River Rapids ride.

"Good dinner, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We had Pizzafari for dinner" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are a lot of rides to go to"

"Which ride can we go to?" Sue asked.

"How about Kali River Rapids" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue. "Where is that at?"

"It is at the Asia area" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Kali River Rapids.

"Is this similar to Splash Mountain from the Magic Kingdom?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"We can't go there without a Fastpass+" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "There's twelve people on one raft"

"I see some of our friends" said Nancy.

"We can be on the ride, sis" said Jean. "Brandi brought us here"

They saw the raft floats came and Diana and her friends got on.

"Are you ready, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure am, Di" said Sue.

"Here we go now" said Diana.

The raft floats went to the lift hill as they are going up.

"We are about to go up" said Sue.

"I can see the waterfall" said Nancy.

"The ride isn't so bad" said Diana. "I can see that truck with some logs"

"It looks like that we are going down" said Sue.

The raft float slides down and Diana and her friends got wet.

"That was crazy" said Diana. "We are wet"

"I even got my clothes wet" said Brittney. "It looks like that we are done"

Diana and her friends have gotten out the raft float. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Ponderosa Steakhouse

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to have dinner at a local restaurant. They had a great day at Disney's Animal Kingdom as a matter of fact. They have been to a lot of rides of course. They are about to have dinner with their friends by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have dinner at a local restaurant.

"We are getting ready to leave, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I am getting hungry already"

"We had a great day at Disney's Animal Kingdom yesterday" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"It's almost dinner time, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"I wonder what we can have for dinner" said Nancy.

"Mom will look for it, girls" said Diana.

"That's nice of her, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look for a restaurant in the Orlando area.

"I found something, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"What is that, mom?" Diana asked.

"That is Ponderosa, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"That sounds good, mom" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went inside that restaurant.

"This looks like a buffet" said Diana.

"I never been there" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to their seats.

"We can get something to eat at the buffet" said Diana.

They brought the plates and looking something to eat.

"I see some fish, girls" said Diana.

"That looks delicious, Di" said Sue.

Diana brought some fish and fries on to her plate.

"I'm going back to the table, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana went to the table.

"Thanks for bringing us dinner, mom" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

A little later, Diana and her friends have finished eating dinner.

"That was delicious, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "This is the first time you visited here"

"We can go here again soon" said Sue. "They have a nice place to sit"

Diana and her friends are now leaving Ponderosa Steakhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Maharajah Jungle Trek

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They recently had dinner yesterday as a matter of fact. They will be getting ready for a new day of course. They are going to Maharajah Jungle Trek by the way. It is a wildlife trail attraction located at the Asia themed land. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Maharajah Jungle Trek.

"We are back now, girls" said Diana.

"Disney's Animal Kingdom is a good idea" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to have a good day"

"We can't wait to see some more animals today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Maharajah Jungle Trek" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is located at the Asia themed land" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Maharajah Jungle Trek.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"I see a sign of it" said Sue.

"It says see tigers, bats & dragons" said Diana.

"Time to walk now"

Diana and her friends are now walking the trail.

"I saw an animal" said Nancy.

"That is a Komodo dragon" said Diana.

"That looks like a wizard" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep walking"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends continue to walk around until they saw another animal.

"I saw another animal, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Nancy asked.

"That is a Bengal tiger" said Diana.

"Nice to see that, Di" said Sue.

"That is a lot of animals here, girls" said Diana.

"We are almost done" said Nancy.

"It is a 10-minute walk, girls" said Diana.

"Let's keep walking" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends have exit Maharajah Jungle Trek.

"That was a nice walk, Di" said Sue.

"It was nice to see the animals there" said Diana. "Good day so far"

Diana and her friends have gone to Maharajah Jungle Trek. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. More Bath Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go take a bath. They had a great at Disney's Animal Kingdom as a matter of fact. They recently took a walk at Maharajah Jungle Trek of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time to take a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day today"

"We went waking at Maharajah Jungle Trek today" said Nancy.

"We sure did, girls" said Diana. "We are naked on the day we that we were born"

"We can see our boobs and vagina, Di" said Sue.

"I see them too, girls" said Diana.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Time to wash now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with the body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"Did you like it, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, girls" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. Another Bedtime

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed. They have recently taken a bath as a matter of fact. They already heard a bedtime story of course. They will be talking during their bedtime by the way. Diana and her friends have already put on their pajamas. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to bed.

"Did you like the bedtime story, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana. "In fact, the bedtime story was good"

"That is good, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"Your mom is good at reading a bedtime story" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "She reads a bedtime story everyday"

"I wonder what we are going next, Di" said Nancy.

"We will see tomorrow, girls" said Diana.

"We have been to their parks recently" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We have gone to their rides"

"We also meet some characters as well" said Nancy.

"Good thing that they wrote an autograph from us" said Diana.

"It was nice for them to do an autograph" said Sue.

"Their food is great as well" said Diana.

"We are having a great vacation so far" said Nancy.

"I am getting tired, girls" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"That was nice a bath for us" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We washed at each other"

"We were looking good naked, Di" said Sue.

"Mom reads a lot of bedtime stories to us" said Diana.

"That is our favorite part for bedtime, Di" said Sue.

"Mom is about to turn off the lights soon, girls" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

"Good thing that we had our pajamas on" said Diana.

"We do that before we go to bed, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes my mom now, girls" said Diana.

They saw Diana's mom went to turn off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Have a good night sleep, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Riverside Mill Food Court

Diana, Sue and Nancy now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to have breakfast as a matter of fact. They will have breakfast with Brandi and Aria of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having breakfast with their friends.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are being dressed up"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to have breakfast"

"I wonder where we are having breakfast at" said Nancy.

"We are having at Disney's Port Orleans Riverside" said Diana.

"Is that where Brandi and Aria lives?" Sue asked.

"Yes, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Disney's Port Orleans Riverside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a nice place, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes Brandi and her sister" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana.

"We are about to go to Riverside Mill Food Court for breakfast" said Aria.

Diana and her friends went to Riverside Mill Food Court.

"I am having chocolate chip pancakes" said Diana.

"That sounds delicious, Di" said Sue.

"We are planning to get bacon, egg and cheese croissant" said Brandi.

"I never tried that" said Diana.

"You can, Di" said Aria.

"That is nice for them to make pancakes" said Diana.

"And to drink will be" said Sue.

"We are having orange juice, girls" said Diana.

"I have the syrup, Di" said Brandi.

"That is great" said Diana.

She put some syrup on her chocolate chip pancakes.

"This looks good, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends have finished eating breakfast.

"That was delicious, girls" said Diana.

"Thank you for inviting us to have breakfast with you two" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Brandi.

"I will pay with my money, sis" said Aria.

Diana and her friends are now leaving Riverside Mill Food Court. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Dumbo the Flying Elephant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They are going to have a great day as a matter of fact. They recently had breakfast of course. They will be going to Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride by the way. The ride is located at Fantasyland where the princess lives. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Dumbo the Flying Elephant Ride.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"The magic kingdom" said Sue.

"Nice weather today" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day"

"We are going to some of their rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We haven't got to some of the rides yet"

"Which ride can we go, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Dumbo the Flying Elephant" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is located at Fantasyland" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for Dumbo the Flying Elephant.

"That is a lot of line, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

"Do you have the Fastpass+, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

"The line is getting shorter now, girls" said Diana.

They went to the ride and elephants goes up.

"The ride is about to start now, girls" said Diana.

The ride begins to rotate.

"We are high now" said Sue.

"I can see our friends there" said Diana.

"I see them, Di" said Sue.

"I hope our siblings are here with us" said Nancy.

"They are here, girls" said Diana.

"I hope that they don't get lost" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "This is a good ride"

"We know that, Di" said Sue.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are getting off the elephants.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Good thing that our siblings didn't get lost" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Cinderella's Royal Table

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have lunch. They have recently gone to Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride as a matter of fact. They are having a great day so far of course. They will find a place to eat for lunch by the way. They know that they have restaurants at the Magic Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have lunch at the Magic Kingdom.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"We have gone to Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"What are we having for lunch?" Sue asked.

"How about Cinderella's Royal Table" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at Fantasyland" said Diana.

"Our siblings will like it" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Cinderella's Royal Table.

"Here we are now" said Diana.

"I see Cinderella, Di" said Sue.

"Nice to see her again, girls" said Diana.

"We better take our seats, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the table and took their seats.

"Here comes Cinderella now" said Sue.

"My sister likes Cinderella" said Diana.

They saw Cinderella put tiara on Jean's head.

"A lot of Disney's princess are here, Di" said Sue.

"They don't usually cook, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Snow White.

"Snow White is here, Di" said Sue.

"Great to see you, Snow White" said Diana.

"Thanks, girls" said Snow White.

"I am having Tenderloin of Beef" said Diana.

"Castle Salad for me" said Sue.

"Roasted All-Natural Chicken Breast sounds good" said Nancy.

"Your order will be right up" said the waiter.

A little later, Diana and her friends have finished eating their lunch.

"That was delicious, Di" said Sue.

"Great to have the Disney princesses coming over for lunch" said Diana.

"You pay it with your credit card, Di" said Nancy. "You have a lot of money to spend"

Diana spend their lunch with her money and left Cinderella's Royal Table. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. Jungle Cruise

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have recently had lunch as a matter of fact. They went to Cinderella's Royal Table for lunch of course. They will be going to Jungle Cruise by the way. It is located at Adventureland by the way. It is also a riverboat attraction. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a Jungle Cruise.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"We went to Cinderella's Royal Table for lunch" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where can we go next, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about we go to the Jungle Cruise" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is located at Adventureland" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Jungle Cruise attraction.

"That is a lot of line here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"Do you have Fastpass+, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends are now in front of the line.

"The riverboat is here now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's enter, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends enter the riverboat.

"This is a nice boat, Di" said Nancy.

"I see everyone else in the boat" said Diana.

The jungle cruise has begun.

"Hello and welcome to the Jungle Cruise" said the skipper.

"We are looking at the Amazon river" said Diana.

They saw the elephant.

"That is a lot of elephants, girls" said Diana.

"I can see some cheetahs" said Sue.

"Look at the waterfall, Di" said Nancy.

"We are just passing through them, girls" said Diana. "We are about go inside the cave.

"It sure looks dark in here" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends gotten off the riverboat.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Jungle Cruise. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. Boma - Flavors of Africa

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have dinner at a hotel restaurant. They had fun at the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. They have gone to a lot of rides of course. They have been invited to have dinner at the Animal Kingdom Lodge by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have dinner at the Animal Kingdom Lodge.

"That was nice to have dinner at the Animal Kingdom Lodge, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the Magic Kingdom"

"We have gone to a lot of rides, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"It's almost time, Di" said Sue.

"Let's get going, girls" said Diana. "I am getting hungry"

At the Animal Kingdom Lodge, Diana and her friends went inside.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"I see Brittney and her mom" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brittney. "Thank you for coming over for dinner"

"Anytime, Britt" said Diana.

"I wonder what we are having for dinner" said Sue.

"We will see what Britt takes us, girls" said Diana.

They went to Boma – Flavors of Africa.

"Here we are now, girls" said Britt.

"I have never been to this place before" said Diana.

They went to take their seats.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will have some lemonade" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"Lemonade looks delicious" said Nancy. "I will take the Whole Roasted Salmon"

"Roasted Turkey for me" said Diana.

"I can take the Bobotie" said Sue.

"That looks good, girls" said the waiter. "It will be right up soon"

He takes the menu from Diana and her friends.

"This place looks busy, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their dinner.

"That was good, Di" said Brittney.

"It was nice for you to take us dinner" said Diana.

"I will pay it with my money, Di" said Brittney.

"Good idea' said Diana.

Brittney pays it with her money and left Boma. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the Magic Kingdom. They had dinner at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge yesterday as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day of course. They will be going to some of the rides that they have not gone to by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the Magic Kingdom.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back at the Magic Kingdom"

"Nice to visit here again, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day today"

"We are about to go to the rides that we have not gone to yet" said Nancy.

"Which ride can we go to, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at Tomorrowland" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for that ride.

"This is the best idea to go there, Di" said Sue.

"I see Buzz Lightyear" said Diana. "To infinity and beyond!"

"We can protect the galaxy from the evil emperor Zurg" said Nancy. "Do you have the Fastpass?"

"I do, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our ride now"

Diana and her friends saw the omnimover came and got on.

"We have to score as many as we can" said Diana.

"What should we do, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Just look at the letter Z and shoot it with the laser gun" said Diana.

"I see that orange robot" said Sue.

"That is Box O'Bot, Sue" said Diana.

"Keep shooting at the letter Z, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "I can see the little green men"

"We all know where they come from" said Sue.

"Is it Pizza Planet?" Diana asked.

"Yep" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went to Store Command to purchase a photo of themselves on the ride.

"Nice place here, Di" said Sue. "You can pay it with your money"

Diana pays the photo with her money and left. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Casey's Corner

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have gone to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin as a matter of fact. They are having a good day so far of course. They will be having lunch at the Magic Kingdom by the way. There are a lot of choices to eat. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a place to eat.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"It is nice to come back to the Magic Kingdom" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am getting ready, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go find a place to eat" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look for a place to eat until they found something.

"I found a place to eat, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Sue asked.

"Casey's Corner is the name, girls" said Diana.

They went inside and look at the menu.

"They are serving hot dogs here, girls" said Diana.

'That sounds delicious, Di" said Sue.

"I will be having the fried pickle hot diggity dog footlong" said Diana.

"Chili cheese all-beef hot dog for me" said Sue.

"I will have an all-beef hot dog meal" said Nancy.

"Coming right up" said the cashier.

"Nice choice, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "I have never been to this place before"

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that we have been here" said Sue.

"We are drinking Coca-Cola, girls" said Diana.

They saw their hot dogs came.

"I will pay it, girls" said Diana.

"We will find a place to sit, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their hot dogs.

"That was good, Di" said Sue.

"I like their hot dogs, girls" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "Nice to visit this place"

"We should get a refill, girls" said Diana.

"Let's refill our cup" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their lunch. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. Shower

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take a shower. They had a great day at the Magic Kingdom as a matter of fact. They had been to several rides of course. They will be having a good shower by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their shower.

"Time for a shower now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and enters the shower.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the Magic Kingdom"

"We have been to a lot of rides today" said Nancy.

"We also had lunch there" said Diana. "The hot dogs looked delicious"

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "I can see my boobs and vagina"

"Same here" said Sue. "Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to have a shower without it"

"We do that everyday" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of shower and dries themselves with a towel.

"How did you like your shower, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Sue.

"That is good" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	77. Contempo Café

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothpaste away. They will be going to have breakfast as a matter of fact. They had a good shower of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having breakfast.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have breakfast"

"That looks good, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we took a shower last night"

"It was nice for us to take a shower" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"We can go have breakfast here, Di" said Sue.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Diana. "We better go downstairs"

Diana and her friends went to the elevator to go down.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"What can we eat for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"How about Contempo Café?" Diana asked.

"That sounds good" said Sue. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went there and took their seats.

"I like their breakfast here" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "We had Chef Mickey's for breakfast and dinner the other day"

"What can I help you?" The waitress asked.

"I can have some pancakes" said Diana.

"Grilled breakfast sandwich" said Nancy.

"The Mickey-shaped waffle" said Sue.

"Coming right up" said the waitress.

She takes the menu from Diana and her friends.

"The restaurant looks busy today, Di" said Sue.

"Good thing we got orange juice to drink" said Diana.

"It is the best choice for breakfast" said Nancy.

"It will be a while for our breakfast" said Diana.

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their breakfast.

"That was a good breakfast, Di" said Sue.

"I hope you like them, girls" said Diana.

"This is the first time that we went to Contempo Café" said Sue.

"I will pay it, girls" said Diana.

"That is nice of you, Di" said Sue.

Diana pays it with her credit card and left. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	78. Expedition Everest

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They will be going to Expedition Everest as a matter of fact. It is the only roller coaster at the Animal Kingdom of course. They have never gone to Expedition Everest by the way. They will be in line for that ride. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Expedition Everest ride.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Disney's Animal Kingdom.

"We haven't been there for a while" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we will be having a great day here"

"We already had breakfast today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Expedition Everest" said Diana.

"Where is that at?" Nancy asked.

"It is located at the Asia section" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"That is lot of people here, Di" said Sue. "Do you have the Fastpass+?"

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to go to the ride without the Fastpass+"

Diana and her friends saw the roller coaster arrives at the station.

"Our ride is here, girls" said Diana. "Time to get on"

Diana and her friends got on the ride. Then, the roller coaster departs the station.

"It's about time now, girls" said Diana.

"We are about to go up to the mountain" said Sue.

"Looks like were on top of the mountain" said Nancy. "I can see the broken track"

"Time for us to go backwards" said Diana.

"The cave looks dark inside" said Sue.

"There is a yeti's shadow" said Diana.

"I can't believe he is destroying the tracks" said Nancy. "Looks like we are going down"

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the roller coaster.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "It was fun"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Expedition Everest ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	79. Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They have their costumes ready as a matter of fact. It is Halloween night of course. They are about to see Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween parade by the way. They didn't know that they have Halloween parade at Walt Disney World. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween parade.

"That was a good trick or treating, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we took our siblings to go trick or treating"

"They brought us a lot of candies" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I am dressed as Minnie Mouse"

"That is a nice costume, Di" said Sue. "I am dressed as a cat"

"I am Jasmine from Aladdin" said Nancy.

"Great costumes, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We better get going"

"The parade is about to start" said Diana. "We don't want to miss it"

Diana and her friends went to see the parade.

"What kind of parade is this?" Sue asked.

"This is Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade" said Diana.

"I have never saw that before" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"The parade is to start" said Diana.

They saw a man riding a horse and woman holding the parade sign.

"I see some characters" said Sue.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" said Mickey Mouse.

"I didn't know that they are wearing their Halloween costumes" said Diana.

"They usually do during Halloween, Di" said Sue.

"Oh, I get it now" said Diana.

"Now you remember" said Sue.

"This is a good parade so far" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Nancy.

"Look at the pirate ship" said Diana.

"I have never saw the pirate ship on the parade" said Sue.

"It is part of the parade" said Diana. "I can see the villains"

"The last part of the parade" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the sign reads the end.

"It is over now, girls" said Diana.

"That was a good one" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	80. Docking Bay 7 Food and Cargo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have lunch. They are Disney's Hollywood Studios as a matter of fact. There are a lot of place to eat there of course. They won't be going the one that they already gone by the way. There is also a Star Wars restaurant that is opened recently. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a place to eat.

"We are getting hungry, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had gone to a lot of rides here"

"We went with our friends" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are many places to eat"

"Let's walk around, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, girls" said Diana. "Let's see what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to walk around the Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"We have already gone to Woody's Lunchbox the other day" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are still looking for a place to eat"

Diana and her friends went to Star Wars Galaxy's Edge.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"Is that Docking Bay 7 Food and Cargo?" Sue asked.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana. "Let's go inside"

Diana and her friends went there.

"This looks new, Di" said Nancy.

"It opened recently, girls" said Diana.

They went in line to get their lunch.

"I will have Surabat Shrimp & Noodle Salad" said Diana.

"That sounds good, Di" said Sue. "I can get the Roasted Endorian Chicken Salad"

"Batuuan Beef Pot Roast" said Nancy.

"Coming right up" said the waiter.

A bit later, Diana and her friends are on their table eating their lunch.

"This is the best place to eat, Di" said Sue.

"I have never gone to this place before" said Nancy.

"Me either, girls" said Diana. "They look delicious"

"I like their food" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After that, Diana and her friends have finished their lunch.

"Good lunch, girls" said Diana. "I will pay them with my money"

She pays it and left the Docking Bay 7 Food and Cargo with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	81. Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance

Diana, Sue and Nancy are at Disney's Hollywood Studios. They are about to go to the new Star Wars ride as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. They have not heard about that new ride by the way. They will be trying it out on that ride. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying the new Star Wars ride.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"It was nice we return to Disney's Hollywood Studios" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride are we going next?" Sue asked.

"How about that new Star Wars ride" said Diana.

"Where is that at?" Nancy asked.

"It is at Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge" said Diana.

"Let's go check it out" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for that new Star Wars ride.

"What is name of this ride?" Sue asked.

"It is called Rise of the Resistance" said Diana.

"I have never heard of that, Di" said Sue.

"It opened recently, Sue" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue. "I hope that this will be a good ride"

"I hope so too" said Diana. "Let's hop on"

Diana and her friends have entered the vehicle.

"Is that Finn on screen?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "He is explaining how to get to the escape pods"

"The ride is starting" said Nancy.

The two transports exit the loading station as the ride begins.

"Good to see Bek, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "This is a good ride"

"We are about to go to the next room" said Sue.

"I can see Kylo Ren and General Hux" said Diana.

"I like them" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are now getting off the vehicle.

"What are thoughts on that new Star Wars ride?" Diana asked.

"It was fantastic, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the new Star Wars ride called Rise of the Resistance. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	82. 50's Prime Time Café

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at Disney's Hollywood Studios. They have recently gone to a Star Wars ride as a matter of fact. They are about to have lunch of course. They are a lot of places to eat by the way. They will find a place to eat. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a place to eat at Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have a gone to that new Star Wars ride"

"We are having a great day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I'm getting hungry, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go find a place to eat" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around to find a place to eat.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"Is that the 50's Prime Time Café?" Diana asked.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go inside and see what they have" said Diana.

They went inside that restaurant.

"Nice place to go there, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a table"

Diana and her friends went to the table.

"What can I get you today?" The waitress asked.

"I can have Dad's Stuffed Pork Chop" said Diana.

"I will have Caesar salad with salmon" said Sue.

"Chicken Pot Pie for me" said Nancy.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said Diana.

"Coming up right up" said the waitress.

She took the menu from Diana and her friends.

"The diner is a bit busy today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It will take a while"

Later, Diana and her friends are eating their lunch.

"Good lunch today, girls" said Diana.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Di" said Nancy.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "I will pay our lunch with my money"

"That is nice of you, Di" said Sue.

Diana pays their lunch with her money and left the 50's Prime Time Café. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	83. Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway

Diana, Sue and Nancy are at Disney's Hollywood Studios. They are about to go on a new ride as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. It recently replaced the Great Movie ride by the way. The new ride that Diana and her friends are going is Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going on that new ride.

"That was a good lunch today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"We have gone to 50's Prime Time Café" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about that new ride that opened recently" said Diana.

"I wonder what it is" said Nancy.

"It's called Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway" said Diana.

"I have never heard of that before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"It replaced the Great Movie ride" said Diana.

"Let's go get in line, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway.

"Do you have the Fastpass+ with you?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We can't go to the ride without one"

"Here comes the train now" said Diana.

The train stops, and Diana and her friends entered the car.

"I see Goofy, Di" said Sue.

"He is in the back window" said Diana.

"Look at the tornado" said Nancy.

"Mickey and Minnie are now at a tropical island" said Sue.

"I see that, girls" said Diana.

"Donald Duck is now stuck in traffic" said Nancy.

"Goofy has concluded the tour, girls" said Diana.

"That was nice of him, Di" said Sue.

"The fireworks are going off" said Nancy.

After the ride, Diana and her friends left the theater.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana. "I'm glad you liked that new ride"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	84. Star Wars: Millennium Falcon

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Hollywood Studios. They have been to a lot of rides as a matter of fact. They are having a great day there of course. They are about to go to their next ride by the way. They will be going to Star Wars: Millennium Falcon – Smugglers Run. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to another Star Wars ride.

"Great day for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been to a lot of rides"

"We have already to Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Their ride was a good one"

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"How about another Star Wars ride" said Diana.

"Which one?" Nancy asked.

"How about Millennium Falcon" said Diana.

"I have never been to that ride" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"Let's ahead and get in line"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for Star Wars: Millennium Falcon – Smugglers Run.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"That is second Star Wars ride that we been to" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have gone to the Rise of the Resistance earlier"

Diana and her friends entered the ship and took their seats.

"We could pretend that we are pilots" said Nancy.

"The ride is starting" said Diana.

"This ship goes up and down" said Sue. "What should I do?"

"Hold the gunner and press the button to shoot down enemies and obstacles in the way" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "I will try to remember which button to press"

"The back row has two engineers who work to repair the ship during the flight" said Nancy

"Good shoot, Sue" said Diana.

A little later, Diana and her friends have exited the ship.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "I'm glad you liked the ride"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed another Star Wars ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	85. Spaceship Earth

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Epcot. They are about to go to the Spaceship Earth as a matter of fact. They have gone to Star Wars: Millennium Falcon ride of course. The Spaceship Earth is about to close for refurbishment by the way. They are the last riders to ride the Spaceship Earth. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will having a good Spaceship Earth ride.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at Epcot"

"We haven't been to Epcot in a longtime" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to go to their rides today"

"It's been a while that we go their rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the Spaceship Earth" said Diana.

"I have never been there, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that you been there" said Diana. "The ride is about to close soon"

"For what?" Nancy asked.

"For refurbishment" said Diana. "Let's go get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line for the ride.

"I'm sad that this sad will be closed" said Sue.

"It will be for one last ride for the Spaceship Earth" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the time machine vehicles and got on it and sending them into a dark tunnel.

"This is a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"I can see a caveman" said Sue.

"They are starting from the past" said Diana.

"We are now at the ancient Rome" said Nancy.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing that we got the Fastpass+ with us" said Sue.

"We don't want to lose it" said Diana.

"We know that, Di" said Nancy.

Later, Diana and her friends are now getting off the time machine vehicles.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "It was nice that you brought us to the Spaceship Earth"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Spaceship Earth ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	86. Disney Springs

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in the bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to Disney Springs as a matter of fact. They have never gone there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Disney Springs.

"Morning, Di" said Sue.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day yesterday"

"We have gone to a lot of rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Disney Springs today" said Diana.

"I have never to that one before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that we go there" said Diana.

"Let's get dressed, have breakfast and then we go to Disney Springs" said Sue.

"We can do that" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are about to leave for Disney Springs.

"Here comes the bus now" said Diana.

At the Disney Springs, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"They have a lot of things to do here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "There is Uniqlo"

"That is a good place to buy" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went inside.

"They have some cool shirts for us" said Diana.

"I see them, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We can buy some"

Diana and her friends brought the Disney shirts and went in line to buy.

"We just brought the shirts, Di" said Sue.

"Some of our friends will like it" said Diana.

"We can pay them with our money" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends pay the shirts with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the Uniqlo store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	87. Planet Hollywood at Disney Springs

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Disney Springs. They went to shopping for souvenirs as a matter of fact. They brought some shirts for their friends of course. They are going to have lunch there by the way. There are a lot of places to eat for Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a place to eat at Disney Springs.

"Good shopping for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"We already brought some shirts for our friends" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "They will like them"

"I am getting hungry now" said Sue.

"There are a lot of places to eat" said Diana.

"Let's go find a place to eat" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to look for a restaurant to eat.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is Planet Hollywood, girls" said Diana.

"Never been there before" said Sue. "Let's go try it out"

Diana and her friends went inside and find a table.

"That is a good idea to eat here, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Here comes the waitress"

"What can I get you today?" The waitress asked.

"I would like a Plain Jane Cheeseburger" said Diana.

"Hollywood Bowl for me" said Sue.

"I would like Bird is the Word" said Nancy.

"Is that all, girls?" The waitress asked.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Diana.

"Coming right up" said the waitress.

She took the menu from the girls and left.

"The diner is a lot busy today, Di" said Sue.

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished eating their lunch.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Nancy.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "This is the first time that we ever gone to Planet Hollywood"

"We can go there again soon" said Sue.

"I will pay it with my money" said Diana.

"That is fine with me" said Nancy.

Diana took out some out some cash and pays with it and left Planet Hollywood with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	88. The Gran Fiesta Tour

Diana, Sue and Nancy are at Epcot. They have went stopping and had lunch at Disney Springs as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to some of the rides at Epcot of course. They are having a good day so far by the way. There are a lot of rides that they haven't gone to. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to more rides at Epcot.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"We are about to go to Epcot" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"It was nice that we go to Spaceship Earth yesterday" said Sue.

"Sorry that the ride is closed for refurbishment" said Diana.

"We can go back shopping after we are done at Epcot" said Nancy.

"That is fine with me, girls" said Diana. "We better hurry now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to Epcot.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go to?" Sue asked.

"How about the Gran Fiesta Tour starring the Three Caballeros" said Diana.

"That is fine with me, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the ride and they saw the boat arriving. Then, Diana and her friends got on the boat and the ride begins.

"We are floating, Di" said Sue.

"We are on the boat, girls" said Diana. "We are about to enter the tunnel"

Diana and her friends enter a tunnel on the side of the pyramid.

"I see someone, Di" said Nancy.

"They are the Three Caballeros" said Diana.

"It is nice to see them, Di" said Sue.

"I have saw that movie before" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy. "This is a good ride"

A bit later, Diana and her friends are now getting off the boat.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good" said Diana. "I'm glad you liked the ride"

Diana and her friends have gone to the Gran Fiesta Tour. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	89. Dinner at Disney Springs

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have dinner. They have already to Epcot for more rides as a matter of fact. They had a great day so far of course. They will be having dinner at Disney Springs by the way. They have not finished shopping as of yet. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having dinner at Disney Springs.

"That was fun today at Epcot" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to a lot of rides"

"It was nice that we go to the Gran Fiesta Tour" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"We are back at Disney Springs" said Sue.

"We haven't finished shopping right now, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I am getting hungry already"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's go eat" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around at Disney Springs.

"I hope something, girls" said Diana.

"Is that Chef Art Smith's Homecomin', Di?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Let's go try it out"

Diana and her friends went to take a table.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The waiter asked.

"I will like Art's Famous Fried Chicken" said Diana.

"Country Fried Streak for me" said Sue.

"Fried catfish" said Nancy.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes" said Diana.

"Coming right up" said the waiter.

"The diner looks busy today, Di" said Sue. "Thank you for having dinner with us"

"Anytime, girls" said Diana.

"This is the first time that we been to this place" said Nancy.

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished eating their dinner.

"Their food is delicious, Di" said Sue.

"Did you like it?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "We can continue shopping in a little bit"

"That is fine with me, Di" said Sue. "Let's pay with our money"

Diana and her friends pay with their money and left Chef Art Smith's Homecomin' restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	90. Having a Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a bath. They have just recently finished shopping at the Disney Springs as a matter of fact. They had a lot of stuff to buy for their friends of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at Disney Springs"

"We have gone shopping after dinner" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"We know that, Di" said Sue. "We brought a lot of stuff for our friends"

"It was nice that we go there" said Diana.

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Nancy. "We can't have a bath without them"

"I use them all the time" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they got out the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	91. More Bedtime Story

Diana, Sue and Nancy have recently finished taking a bath. They are about to get ready for their bedtime story as a matter of fact. Diana's mom will be reading a book to them of course. They haven't heard a bedtime story in a long time by the way. They will be listening to Diana's mom reading. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be hearing a bedtime story.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day"

"We have gone to a lot of rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for a bedtime story"

"It's been a while that hear a bedtime story" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Mom is about to read it to us"

"That is nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"She usually reads it to me" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana gave the pajamas to her friends.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are, girls" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"Hi, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Evans. "Are you ready for a bedtime story?"

"We sure are, mom" said Diana.

"I am about to read the book right now" said Mrs. Evans.

"We are going to listen to you, mom" said Diana.

Mrs. Evans began reading a book to Diana and her friends.

"This is a good story, mom" said Diana.

"It is, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Let me keep reading"

After a bedtime story, Mrs. Evans gave Diana and her friends a goodnight kiss.

"I hope you liked a bedtime story" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "Good night"

"Good night, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	92. The NBA Experience

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to the NBA experience as a matter of fact. This is the first time that they go there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going the NBA experience.

"Morning, Di" said Sue.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana. "Are you ready for a new day?"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone shopping yesterday"

"We have brought a lot of stuff for our friends" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the NBA experience" said Diana.

"We have never been there before" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that we go there" said Diana.

At the NBA experience, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks amazing, Di" said Sue.

"They have a lot of fun activities" said Diana. "We can be like NBA stars"

"I have been gone to one of their games" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Let's see what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found an area.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"Is that an arcade?" Diana asked.

"It sure is" said Sue. "They have shooting hoops"

"We can play that" said Diana.

They brought the basketball and began shooting hoops.

"Shoot as many hoops as you can, girls" said Diana.

"We are doing it, Di" said Sue.

"Let's keep shooting until the clock hits zero" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends continue to shoot the basketball until the time runs out.

"I got the most points" said Diana.

"That was a great game, Di" said Sue. "We can play again soon"

"There's another activity that we can do" said Diana. "We can do some basketball skills"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the NBA experience. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	93. Chicken Guy

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Disney Springs. They have gone to the NBA experience as a matter of fact. They have done some basketball skills of course. They are about to have lunch there by the way. They are a lot of choices to pick for Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having lunch at the Disney Springs.

"Good day so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have to the NBA experience"

"It was nice that we did some basketball skills there" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am getting hungry already, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's go find a place to eat" said Diana.

"Great idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look for a place to eat.

"There are many places to eat, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends saw a place to eat.

"I found it, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is the chicken guy" said Diana.

"That sounds good" said Nancy. "Let's get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line.

"I would have the three tenders" said Diana.

"Chopped Chicken Caesar for me" said Sue.

"The CG Classic" said Nancy.

"Coming right up" said the cashier.

Diana pays it with her money.

"We have a lot of money to spend, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a table.

Diana and her friends went to the table.

"Here comes our lunch now" said Nancy.

"That was quick" said Diana. "We are having coke to drink"

"Let's eat" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are eating their lunch.

"That taste delicious, girls" said Diana.

"It was a great idea, Di" said Sue.

"Did you like it, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "Let's get going now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the chicken guy restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	94. It's a Small World

Diana, Sue and Nancy have already finished eating their lunch. They have gone to the chicken guy restaurant as a matter of fact. They are about to go to more rides of course. There are a lot of rides to choose by the way. They have yet to ride on the It's the Small World dark ride. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to that ride.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"We are about to go more rides today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we right now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are at the Magic Kingdom, girls" said Diana.

"We haven't been there in a long time" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "There are a few rides left for us"

"Which ride are we about to go?" Nancy asked.

"How about the It's a Small World ride" said Diana.

"We have never been to that ride" said Sue. "Let's go try it out"

Diana and her friends are in now in line for the It's a Small World ride.

"I have the Fastpass+ with me" said Diana. "Here comes the boat now"

Diana and her friends went on the boat and the ride begins.

"We are about to go inside the tunnel" said Sue.

"This is going to be a good ride" said Nancy.

"I agree with you" said Diana. "This is the first time that you been here"

Diana and her friends saw the kids singing the It's a Small World song.

"Look at the kids, Di" said Sue. "They are singing that song"

"I saw them now" said Diana. "Good ride so far"

A bit later, Diana and her friends are now getting off the boat.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I'm glad you liked the ride"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the It's a Small World boat ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	95. Stitch's Great Escape

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They are having a good day so far as a matter of fact. They have already to the It's a Small World ride of course. They are a few rides that they have to go by the way. They have yet to go to Stitch's Great Escape. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Stitch's Great Escape ride.

"Great ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good day so far"

"There a few rides left" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"We have already to the It's a Small World ride" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are at Tomorrowland right now"

"Which ride are we going next, Di?" Nancy asked.

"How about Stitch's Great Escape" said Diana.

"We have never been there, Di" said Sue.

"It is a theater-in-the-round experience" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Nancy.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "We better get in line"

Diana and her friends are now in line for Stitch's Great Escape.

"This will be a good attraction" said Diana.

"It is a theater, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to take a seat and the attract begins.

"Look who is here, Di" said Nancy.

"That is Stitch, girls" said Diana.

"I have seen him before" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"This is a good show so far" said Diana.

"Look at stitch eating that chili cheese dog" said Sue.

"I saw him now, girls" said Diana.

"He never eats it in the movie" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "He also destroys a cell phone"

"We know the rules about eating and drinking" said Sue.

Later after the ride, Diana and her friends are exiting Stitch's Great Escape.

"Did you like Stitch's Great Escape?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I'm glad you liked the ride"

Diana and her friends have gone to Stitch's Great Escape. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	96. Back to the Arcade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to the arcade. They have gone to a few rides as a matter of fact. They are taking a break from going to their theme parks of course. They haven't gone to the arcade in a long time by the way. They have a few dollars to spent. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the arcade.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We had fun at the Magic Kingdom"

"We sure did" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to take a break from going to their theme parks"

"We have gone to some of their rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"What should we do today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can play some games" said Diana.

"That's fine with me" said Sue. "We haven't gone to the arcade in a long time"

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I have a few dollars with me"

"That's great, Di" said Nancy. "We better get going now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We can go to the arcade after we have breakfast"

At the game station, Diana and her friends brought out some cash.

"Let's get some token, girls" said Diana.

"Good idea" said Sue.

Diana and her friends insert their cash into the machine and tokens came out.

"Our tokens are here, DI" said Nancy.

"Get out a few, girls" said Diana.

"We got some already" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to play some games.

"There are a lot of games to play, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Are you having fun right now?"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I just got a high score"

"That is a lot of points you did, Di" said Nancy.

"I have playing this a lot" said Diana.

"We can play some more if you like, Di" said Sue.

"That is fine with me" said Diana. "I have a lot of tokens left"

Diana and her friends continue to play more games. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	97. More Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go take a bath. They have recently gone to the arcade as a matter of fact. They have played a lot of games there of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to the arcade"

"It was nice that we go there" said Nancy. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I know that already, girls" said Diana.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I use the body wash and the shampoo at all time"

"We would get some more soon" said Sue. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	98. Dinner with Brittney

Diana, Sue and Nancy are about to go a local restaurant. They had fun at the arcade yesterday as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to a local restaurant in a while of course. They are about to go there for dinner by the way. They are a lot of local restaurants to eat. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a local restaurant.

"Did you have a goodnight sleep, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have fun at the arcade yesterday"

"We are about to have dinner at a local restaurant today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "It's been a while that we gone to a local restaurant"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I am getting hungry already"

"Brittney invited us to come over" said Diana.

"That is nice of her, Di" said Nancy. "Let's get going now"

"Which restaurant are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the Ichiban Buffet" said Diana.

At the Ichiban Buffet, Dian and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I can see Brittney" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brittney.

"Hi, Britt" said Diana.

"It's been a while that I've seen you" said Brittney. "Mom and I are about to have dinner here"

"So are we" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and find something to eat"

Diana and her friends went to the buffet area.

"They have some fish, girls" said Diana.

"I also see some nuggets" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the table and began to eat.

"Thank you for inviting us to have dinner with me, girls" said Brittney.

"Anytime, Britt" said Diana. "These fish are delicious"

"I like them" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished eating their dinner.

"Great dinner tonight, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked them, girls" said Diana. "Brittney will pay with her money"

Diana and her friends have left the Ichiban Buffet. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	99. Bath with Brittney

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go take a bath. They have enjoyed dinner at a local restaurant as a matter of fact. Brittney will be joining them for a bath of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good today" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed dinner at a local restaurant"

"It was nice that we went over there" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Brittney is about to have a bath with us"

"Good to have her here" said Sue.

"I can see my boobs and vagina" said Brittney.

"Same here" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I know that already, Di" said Sue. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, DI" said Sue.

"That is great" said Diana.

"I'm about to go, Di" said Brittney. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye, Britt" said Diana.

Brittney left with her mom.

"We are looking good in our pajamas" said Nancy.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	100. Time to Go to Bed

Diana, Sue and Nancy have finished taking a bath. They are about to get ready to go to bed as a matter of fact. Their friend has already left the room of course. They have enjoyed their bath by the way. Diana's mom will be reading a bedtime story to Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be getting ready to go to bed.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, it was nice to have Brittney to come over to have a bath with us"

"We can have a bath with her again soon" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We had a great day today"

"We are getting ready to go bed" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed.

"Are you ready for a bedtime story, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

"Alright, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "Time for me to read a book"

Mrs. Evans began reading the book.

"Once, there is a baby who wanted to play with his friend" said Mrs. Evans.

"This is a good story, mom" said Diana. "Keep reading the book"

"I will do that, Di" said Mrs. Evans asked.

After reading the book, Mrs. Evans went to turn off the lights.

"Did you like the story, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "I am about to give you a goodnight kiss"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Her mom gave Diana and her friends a goodnight kiss and turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	101. Kilimanjaro Safaris

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have gone out to dinner yesterday as a matter of fact. They are about to a safari attraction of course. They haven't gone to the Animal Kingdom in a while by the way. It will be the first time that they go on a safari attraction. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a safari attraction.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the Animal Kingdom"

"It's been a while that we go there" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to dinner last night"

"There are a lot of rides left to go to" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are some safari attractions"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line for a safari attraction.

"What safari attraction is this, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is Kilimanjaro safaris" said Diana.

"I have never heard of that" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw a safari vehicle arriving and they got on it.

"Good thing that we have the Fastpass+" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "This is a good attraction so far"

"I know that, girls" said Diana.

A safari vehicle stops, and the crowd took a picture of the blue wildebeest.

"Look at this, Di" said Nancy.

"They are a blue wildebeest" said Diana.

"Good to see one, Di" said Sue.

"Good safari one for us so far" said Diana.

"The vehicle is about to start moving again" said Nancy.

The vehicle began to move again.

"Let's look for some more animals" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

After the safari attraction, Diana and her friends have got off the safari vehicle.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked the ride, girls" said Diana. "It's nice to see the animals"

Diana and her friends have gone to a safari attraction and see some animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	102. Dinosaur

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have recently gone to a safari attraction as a matter of fact. They are having a good day so far of course. They are about to go to a next ride by the way. They are a few rides left at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to another ride.

"Good day so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to the Kilimanjaro Safaris"

"It was a good safari attraction" said Nancy.

'Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are a lot of rides left for us to go"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "Which ride are we going next?"

"We are going to the Dinosaur dark ride" said Diana.

"We have never gone to that ride before, Di" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that you gone to that ride" said Diana. "We should get in line"

Diana and her friends went in line for the Dinosaur dark ride.

"Do you have the Fastpass+, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "Here comes the time rover now"

Diana and her friends got on the time rover and put their seatbelts on.

"The ride is about to start" said Diana.

"We are about to go to prehistoric times" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have transported to prehistoric times.

"Look at those dinosaurs" said Nancy.

"It is a good ride so far, girls" said Diana.

"All the dinosaurs died from the asteroid" said Sue.

"They are now extinct" said Diana. "We can see them at the museum"

"This is a thrill ride" said Nancy.

After the Dinosaur dark ride, Diana and her friends have gotten off the time rover.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "It was a scary ride"

"We can go there again" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have gone to the Dinosaur dark ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	103. Back to Tiffins Restaurant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have lunch. They are so many places to eat as a matter of fact. They have gone to the Dinosaur dark ride of course. They are having a good day by the way. They'll find a place to eat at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having lunch at Disney's Animal Kingdom.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to two rides"

"We are having a good day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am getting hungry now, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

"We can find a place to eat here, girls" said Diana.

"That's fine with me, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to walk around the Animal Kingdom.

"There are so many places to eat here" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I have found Tiffins Restaurant"

"I have never gone to that place before" said Sue. "We can try it out"

Diana and her friends have entered the Tiffins Restaurant and took a seat.

"They have a good table service here" said Sue.

"What can I help you today?" The waitress asked.

"I will like a butter chicken for me" said Diana.

"Shrimp and grits" said Sue.

"I can take a North African-spiced Tofu" said Nancy.

"And to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Coke sounds fine to us" said Diana.

"Coming right up" said the waitress.

She took the menu with her.

"The diner is busy today, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana. "It will be a while for our lunch to be ready"

A bit later, Diana and her friends are eating their lunch.

"This tofu looks delicious" said Nancy.

"Thank you for inviting us to go to Tiffins Restaurant" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "I am about to pay it with my money"

"That's fine with me, Di" said Nancy.

Diana pays lunch with her money and left the Tiffins Restaurant with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	104. Primeval Whirl

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Disney's Animal Kingdom. They have recently had lunch at Tiffins Restaurant as a matter of fact. They are having a good day so far of course. They will be going to more rides by the way. They are a few rides that they haven't gone to as of way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to more rides.

"That was a good lunch" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day at Disney's Animal Kingdom"

"We have gone to some of the rides" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be going to more rides today"

"There are a lot of rides to go, Di" said Sue.

"We can go to the Primeval Whirl" said Diana.

"That is fan with me, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went in line for that ride.

"I have never been to this ride before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that you gone there" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue. "It will be a fun ride"

"Good thing that I have the Fastpass+ with me" said Diana.

They saw the spinning coaster arrived and Diana and her friends got on.

"We are about to go up now, girls" said Diana.

"This is a fun ride so far" said Nancy.

"It is a wild mouse roller coaster" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "This coaster is making us dizzy"

"It is spinning is why" said Sue. "This ride was themed to time travel"

"And the meteor which was believed to cause the extinction of the dinosaurs" said Nancy.

After the ride, Diana and her friends have gotten off ride.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "It is unfortunate the ride will be closed for good"

Diana and her friends have gone to the Primeval Whirl ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	105. Journey into Imagination with Figment

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Epcot. They have gone to Primeval Whirl at Disney's Animal Kingdom as a matter of fact. That ride was closed for good of course. They are about to go to Journey into Imagination with Figment by the way. It is located at western side of Future World. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Journey into Imagination with Figment.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at Epcot"

"It's been a while that we been here" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we gone to Primeval While at the Animal Kingdom"

"It is unfortunate that the ride is closed for good" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I am really going to miss that ride"

"Same here" said Sue. "Which ride are we going next?"

"We are going to the Journey into Imagination ride" said Diana.

"Never been to that ride before" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"We can go ahead and get in line" said Diana. "It will be a fun ride"

Diana and her friends went in line until the tour tram with passengers arrived.

"Our ride is here, girls" said Diana. "Good thing that I have the Fastpass+ with me"

Diana and her friends got on the tour tram and the ride begins.

"Here we go now, girls" said Diana.

"I see Figment, Di" said Sue.

"Figment always causing trouble" said Nancy. "We are in the sound area"

"Figment interrupts the experiment and comes up with a phone and train sound" said Diana.

"I don't like it when that happens" said Sue.

"We are now in the smell area" said Diana. "Look at Figment dressed as a skunk"

"It smells like foul odor" said Sue.

"It is a burnt coffee smell" said Nancy.

After the ride, Diana and her friends got out of the tour tram.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "Who is Figment anyway?"

"He is a small purple dragon" said Diana. "It was great to see him"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Journey into Imagination ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	106. Ocean Prime

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have dinner at a local restaurant. They have gone a few rides today as a matter of fact. They had a great day of course. They are done for going to the rides by the way. The girls have not gone to a local restaurant in a while. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having dinner at a local restaurant.

"We are getting hungry now, Di" said Sue.

"Me too, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to a lot of rides"

"We are having a great day today" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"We are going to have dinner at a local restaurant" said Sue.

"It's been a while that we have gone here" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "We better get going"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "Which restaurant are we going?"

"We can go to Ocean Prime today" said Sue.

"That's fine with me" said Diana. "I have never gone to that place"

At Ocean Prime, Diana and her friends went to the table.

"What do you girls want?" The waiter asked.

"I can have the prime roll" said Diana.

"Caesar Salad for me" said Sue.

"I will be taking the blackened snapper" said Nancy.

"Coming right up, girls" said the waiter.

He took the menu with him.

"The diner is busy today, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "It will be a while for our dinner to be ready"

"That is a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it now, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our dinner"

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their dinner.

"That was good, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "We go there again soon"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We should go already"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "I will pay it with my money"

"That is nice of you, Di" said Sue.

Diana pays dinner with her money and left the Ocean Prime. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	107. Yet Another Bedtime Story

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to bed. They had dinner at Ocean Prime as a matter of fact. It was the first time that they had dinner there of course. Diana's mom will be reading a bedtime story to them by the way. They don't want to have bedtime without a bedtime story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be hearing a bedtime story.

"Good bath today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had dinner at Ocean Prime"

"It was nice that eat there, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We can go there again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We have also gone to more rides as well"

"It was a great day for us" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana gave the pajamas to her friends.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

They saw Diana's mom came to the room with a book.

"Ready for a bedtime story, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

"I will start reading" said Mrs. Evans.

She opens the book and began reading a bedtime story.

"Once, there was a little sheep who is not tired" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have never heard of that story, mom" said Diana.

"This is the first time that I read it to you, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "You will see what happens"

After a bedtime story, Diana's mom closes the book and turns off the lights.

"I hope you enjoyed my bedtime story" said Mrs. Evans. "Now it's time to give you a goodnight kiss"

She gave Diana and her friends a goodnight kiss.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "Sweet dreams"

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	108. Tomorrowland Transit Authority

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the Magic Kingdom. They had a good bedtime story last night as a matter of fact. Diana's mom has read a bedtime story to Diana and her friends of course. The girls are about to go to more rides today by the way. There a few rides that they haven't gone. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to new rides.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the Magic Kingdom"

"We haven't been here in a while" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a goodnight sleep last night"

"Your mom is good at reading a bedtime story" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which ride are we going first, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover" said Diana.

"Never been to that before" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"This is the first time that you been to that ride" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue. "We should get in line"

At that ride, Diana and her friends saw the people mover and they hop on.

"This is going to be a good ride, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so, girls" said Diana. "The ride is starting"

"I can see the early concept model for Epcot" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana. "This looks like a transportation to us"

"I like this ride" said Sue.

"It is a tour as well" said Diana.

"I see Stitch's Alien Encounter Character Greeting" said Nancy.

"It replaces Stitch's Great Escape" said Diana.

"Sorry that the ride is closed for good" said Sue.

"We can still see the Lilo and Stich characters" said Diana. "I am going to miss that ride"

After the ride, Diana and her friends have got off the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover ride.

"Did you like the ride?" Diana asked.

"We sure did" said Sue.

"That is good" said Diana. "I am glad that you enjoyed that ride"

Diana and her friends have ridden on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	109. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have gone to the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover as a matter of fact. They have liked that ride of course. They are about to go more rides by the way. There a few rides that Diana and her friends haven't gone to. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a few rides.

"Thank you for inviting us to go to the Tomorrowland Authority PeopleMover" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed that ride"

"We are having a great day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There are a few rides that we haven't gone to"

"Which ride are we going next?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride" said Diana.

"That's fine with me" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went in line for the Winnie the Pooh ride.

"We have Winnie the Pooh several times" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Good thing I have the Fastpass+ with me"

Diana and her friends saw the honeypot ride vehicle arriving and Diana and her friends.

"The ride is starting, girls" said Diana.

"We are at the Hundred Acre Wood in a blustery day" said Sue.

"Look at Piglet holding the broom" said Nancy.

"Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day begins this ride instead of the Honey Tree one" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

The ride passes to a second giant storybook page with Tigger bounces out.

"We are bouncing like Tigger" said Diana.

"Tigger usually does that, Di" said Sue. "We are now in a strange room"

"I don't know why the honeypots have a face in it" said Nancy.

"I don't have a clue, girls" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends are getting off the honeypot ride vehicle.

"Did you like the ride, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "We can ride it again soon"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed on the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	110. The Barnstormer

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have gone to the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride as a matter of fact. They are having a good day so far of course. They are about to go to the Great Goofini's Barnstormer by the way. That ride is a junior coaster. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the Great Goofini's Barnstormer.

"That was good ride" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have met Winnie the Pooh and his friends"

"We are having a good day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "They are a few rides that we have yet to go to"

"Which ride are we going next, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the Great Goofini's Barnstormer" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is by Fantasyland and Storybook Circus" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for the barnstormer.

"This is going to be a good ride" said Diana.

"It is a junior coaster, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Good thing that I have the Fastpass+ with me"

Diana and her friends saw a train arriving and got on it.

"It's time to start the ride" said Diana.

The train went up a chain lift hill and goes down.

"Here we go" said Sue.

"This is a fun ride" said Nancy.

"First time that we have gone to a junior coaster" said Diana.

"We sure have" said Sue.

The train slows down and Diana and her friends saw the sign reading fly again soon.

"It's over, girls" said Diana.

"That was a short ride" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are getting off the train.

"Did you like the Barnstormer, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "We can ride again soon"

"I enjoyed the ride" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have gone to the Great Goofini's Barnstormer. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	111. Pinocchio Village Haus

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have to the Great Goofini's Barnstormer as a matter of fact. They are having a good day so far of course. They are about to have lunch by the way. They are a lot of places to eat at the Magic Kingdom. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having lunch at the Magic Kingdom.

"That was a good ride, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to a lot of rides today"

"We are having a good day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I am getting hungry already"

"Me too, Di" said Sue. "There are a lot of places to eat here"

"Let's see what we can find" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to walk around at the Magic Kingdom.

"They are many places to eat" said Diana.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"That is Pinocchio Village Haus" said Sue. "Let's go try it out"

Diana and her friends went there and took a seat.

"What can I get you, girls?" The waitress asked.

"I can get the chicken breast nuggets" said Diana.

"Antipasto Salad for me" said Sue.

"I am getting the meat lovers flatbread" said Nancy.

"Coming right up" said the waitress.

The menu with her.

"The diner is busy today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "There are a lot of people today"

"It usually does when we are eating" said Nancy.

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their lunch.

"This flatbread tastes delicious" said Nancy.

"I like their chicken breast nuggets" said Diana.

"It is a good lunch for us, Di" said Sue.

"I am about to pay it with my money" said Diana.

"That is nice of you, Di" said Sue. "I'm glad that we enjoyed lunch"

"We can come here again soon" said Nancy.

Diana pays lunch with her money and left Pinocchio Village Haus. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	112. Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at the Magic Kingdom. They have recently had lunch as a matter of fact. They have gone to Pinocchio Village Haus of course. They are about to watch a show by the way. It's been a while that Diana and her friends watched a show. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching a show at the Magic Kingdom.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, their food was delicious"

"We are having a good day so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have gone to a few rides"

"I know already, Di" said Sue. "Where we should go next?"

"We can watch a show" said Diana.

"That is fine with me, Di" said Nancy.

"The parade is going to start" said Diana.

"Festival of Fantasy is what is called" said Sue.

Diana and her friends to see a parade.

"This is it, girls" said Diana. "The parade is about to start"

Diana and her friends saw the Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade began.

"I can see Belle and the Beast" said Nancy.

"They are from the movie, Beauty and the Beast" said Diana.

"Look who else is coming now" said Sue.

"That is Anna and Elsa from Frozen" said Diana.

"I have saw both of their movies" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "I have not seen either one"

"You can watch it at home, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "Another parade float is coming"

"That is Snuggly Duckling" said Sue.

"I have seen that boat" said Diana. "Good parade so far"

"Why is there a boat on top of the rainbow?" Nancy asked.

"I don't have a clue, girls" said Diana. "There is Captain Hook"

"Here comes that maleficent dragon" said Sue.

"That dragon looks creepy" said Diana.

"I have seen that dragon before" said Sue. "I watched Sleeping Beauty as a child"

Diana and her friends are enjoying watching the Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
